Leyendo Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo
by cro211
Summary: Las parcas cansadas del comportamiento infantil de los dioses deciden enviar a Percy y sus amigos al pasado para que los dioses lean con ellos unos libros donde narran todo lo hecho por Percy y sus compañeros. Todo esto con el fin de cambiar la opinion de los dioses y su comportamiento.
1. Prólogo

Era el solsticio de invierno, y en el olimpo las cosas se desarrollaban como siempre.

Zeus y Poseidón estaban discutiendo, mientras Hera los miraba, ya aburrida de la tonta discusión que estaban teniendo. Hestia estaba sentada frente a su fuego haciendo caso omiso a las discusiones de sus dos hermanos. Atenea y Ares discutían sobre cuál era la mejor táctica de guerra que existía. Afrodita estaba intentando convencer a Artemisa (que había ido al olimpo ese día porque era el solsticio de invierno) de salir con alguien. Hefesto estaba inventando algún nuevo aparato, mientras Hermes y Apolo estaban decidiendo cual iba a ser su próxima broma. Dioniso estaba mirando una revista de vinos. Y Deméter comía unos cereales. Mientras Hades miraba todo el panorama y hacía aparecer un trono para él, (ya que no tenía permitida la entrada al olimpo excepto en los solsticios). Cuando este terminó de instalarse hubo un resplandor de luz cegador en medio de la sala del trono, cuando este acabo aparecieron diez libros apilados y una carta encima de ellos.

Al ver que nadie se movía Hestia decidió ir a coger la carta. Mientras la leía mentalmente su cara inexpresiva se fue tornando a una cara de sorpresa absoluta.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Zeus - ¿Que pone en la carta?

Queridos dioses y diosas:

Os hemos enviado estos libros que narran la historia del mayor héroe de la historia, y no, no es Hércules. Nosotras nos hemos cansado de intentar que seáis buenos padres, así que hemos pensado que leyendo estos libros desde el punto de vista de un semidiós mejorareis vuestro comportamiento. Van a ir apareciendo distintas personas a lo largo de la lectura, serán tanto personas del futuro como del pasado. Antes de nada Artemisa tendrá que traer a sus cazadoras y tendréis que jurar sobre el Estigio que no dañareis o matareis a ningún semidiós, mortal, o seres de la naturaleza que lleguen. Antes de nada, van a aparecer tanto semidioses griegos como romanos, deberéis permanecer en vuestra forma griega, ya que el héroe principal es griego.

Las Moiras.

PD: Hemos detenido el tiempo para que no descuides vuestras obligaciones

Los dioses se quedaron en silencio por unos instantes, ya que por muy poderosos que fueran era mejor un jugársela con las Moiras, aparte de que el mensaje era muy extraño incluso para ellos.

-¿Esto no será broma vuestra?- dijo Artemisa mirando fijamente a Hermes y Apolo.

-No- respondieron estos al unísono-.

Ningún dios dijo nada.

-Pues al parecer no es una broma – dijo Poseidón –.

Después de esto todos los dioses y diosas juraron por el rio Estigo no hacer daño a nadie.

Al terminar Artemisa llamo a sus cazadoras. Seguidamente apareció una luz cegadora, y cuando esta ceso aparecieron tres grupos de personas, el primer grupo llevaba camisetas naranjas, el segundo camisetas moradas, y el tercero era un grupo de personas reducido, que los dioses reconocieron al instante.

Zeus y Poseidón se quedaron de piedra al ver a sus hijos fallecidos.

-Adelantaos y decid vuestro nombre y el de vuestro progenitor divino- Ordenó Zeus-. Primero empezarán los semidioses antiguos, luego los griegos y por último los romanos.

Uno de los hombres se adelantó.

-Heracles, hijo de Zeus.

-Perseo, hijo de Zeus.

-Teseo, hijo de Poseidón.

-Orión, hijo de Poseidón.

-Aquiles, hijo de Tetis.

\- Quirón, entrenador de héroes- dijo el único centauro de la sala-.

-Luke Castellán, hijo de Hermes- Hermes se entristecio al ver que su hijo decía su nombre con desgana-

-Clarisse La Rue, hija de Ares- Ares le lanzó una mirada de aprobación-.

-Chris Rodríguez, hijo de Hermes.

-Katie Gardner, hija de Deméter- esta le lanzo una sonrisa a su hija y le pregunto si comía suficientes cereales.

-Travis y...

-Connor Stoll- dijeron estos seguidamente- hijos de Hermes-dijeron ambos al unísono-.

-Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita- Afrodita soltó un gritito emocionado-.

-Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto- este sonrió a su hijo-.

-Thalía Grace, hija de Zeus y teniente de Artemisa- Poseidón y Hades fulminaron con la mirada a su hermano pequeño, molestos porque hubiese roto el juramento que habían hecho un año atrás, este se encogió en su trono.

-¿Qué pasa con Zoë?- pregunto Artemisa- No hubo respuesta por parte de Thalía

-Grover Underwood, señor de lo salvaje- dijo el único sátiro de la sala-.

-Rachel Elizabeth Dare, mortal y Oráculo de Delfos- Apolo sonrió a su Oráculo y empezó a bailar en su trono diciendo cosas como: "bien, mi oráculo ya no es una momia".

-Nico di Angelo, hijo de Hades. Nací antes del juramento- se apresuró a decir al ver que Zeus iba a gritar a su padre.

-¿Done está Bianca?-preguntó Hades-.

-Murió- dijo su hijo. Hades hizo una mueca, ya aunque fuese el dios de los muertos no significaba que le gustase que sus hijos estuviesen así.

-Jasón Grace, hijo de Júpiter y pretor o ex-pretor, la verdad ya no lo sé de la duodécima legión- Hera parecía furiosa porque su marido hubiese tenido dos hijos con la misma mujer

-Piper McLean, hija de Afrodita- Afrodita soltó otro chillido

-Leo Valdez, hijo de Hefesto y usuario del fuego- Hefesto sonrió orgulloso a su hijo, mientras que Charles se preguntaba qué era eso de usuario del fuego

-Frank Zhang, hijo de Marte- Ares sonrió a su hijo-.

-Hazel Levesque, hija de Plutón.

-Eso es imposible- dijo Hades -. Mi hija está muerta.

-Digamos que me dieron una segunda oportunidad- dijo está dedicando una sonrisa a Nico.

Los demás griegos se presentaron.

-Reyna Ávila Ramírez Arellano, hija de Bellona, pretora de la duodécima legión fulminata.

-Octavio, legado de Apolo, y augur del campamento Júpiter.

–Dakota, hijo de Baco. Centurión de la quinta corte –Dioniso lo miró fijamente, para determinar si era hijo suyo–.

Y se presentaron los demás romanos.

\- Bien –dijo Hestia- Ahora que están hechas las presentaciones, supongo que querréis saber que hacéis aquí. –todos asintieron, por lo que Hestia volvió a leer la carta que les habían mandado las Moiras.

-¿Cómo se llaman los libros?- preguntó alguien entré los semidioses-.

Poseidón se dispuso a leer los libros: **Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo, Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos, Percy Jackson y la maldición del titán, Percy Jackson y la batalla del laberinto, Percy Jackson y el último héroe del olimpo** –en este punto todos los dioses estaban pálidos preguntándose quién podría ser ese semidiós, mientras los dos campamentos estaban sollozando al recordar a su líder/pretor, que había caído en aquel infierno junto Annabeth. **El héroe perdido, El hijo de Neptuno, La marca de Atenea, La casa de Hades y La sangre del olimpo.**

En este punto todos los semidioses que conocían a Percy y Annabeth estaban llorando, mientras los dioses se preguntaban qué les pasaría, Así que para aligerar el ambiente, Hestia cogió el primer libro dispuesta a leer, mientras hacía aparecer unas gradas para que os semidioses se sentaran.

Capitulo l: **accidentalmente vaporizo a mi profesora de introducción al algebra.**

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, todo el mundo me dice que tengo mucha imaginación (aunque a mi me parece que no) pero no se si me se expresar bien escribiendo. Así que si algo está mal tanto gramatical como ortográficamente no dudéis en decírmelo. Espero que os guste la historia


	2. Accidentalmente vaporizo a mi profesora

_**N/A: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES (EXCEPTO ALGUNOS QUE ME LOS HE INVENTADO) Y LA HISTORIA ESCRITA EN NEGRITA PERTENECE A RICK RIORDAN.**_

Todos los semidioses se sentaron. Las cazadoras miraban sorprendidas como Thalía se había sentado al lado de un hombre (Nico).

 **-Accidentalmente vaporizo a mi profesora de iniciación al algebra-** leyó Hestia-.

-¿Cómo se puede vaporizar accidentalmente a tu profesora?-pregunta Leo-.

-Anda que vaya títulos que pone Prissy-se burló Clarisse

 **-Mira, yo no quería ser un mestizo.**

-¿Quién si? -preguntaron a coro todos los semidioses de la sala, lo que hizo que los dioses con hijos bajaran la cabeza con sentimiento de culpa-.

 **-Si estás leyendo esto porque crees que podrías estar en la misma situación, mi consejo es éste:**

-No, un consejo de Percy no- corearon a la vez Thalía y Nico

 **Cierra el libro inmediatamente.**

-No es tan fácil- dijeron Chris y los Stoll.

 **Créete la mentira que tu padre o tu madre te contaran sobre tu nacimiento, e intenta llevar una vida normal.**

 **Ser mestizo es peligroso. Asusta. La mayor parte del tiempo solo sirve para que te maten de manera horrible y dolorosa**

Los semidioses asintieron, mientras que los dioses los miraban preocupados.

 **Si eres un niño normal, que está leyendo esto porque cree que es ficción, fantástico. Sigue leyendo. Te envidio por ser capaz de creer que nada de esto es real. Pero si te reconoces en estas páginas – si sientes que algo se remueve en tu interior-, deja de leer al instante. Podrías ser uno de nosotros. Y en cuanto lo sepas, sólo es cuestión de tiempo que también ellos lo presientan, y entonces irán a por ti.**

 **No digas que no os he avisado.**

-No nos has avisado- dijeron Thalía, Nico, Los Stoll, Hermes y Apolo.

 **Mi nombre es Percy Jackson.**

 **Tengo doce años.**

 **Hasta hace unos meses estudiaba en interno en la academia Yancy, un colegio privado para niños con problemas, en el norte del estado de Nueva York.**

 **¿Soy un niño con problemas?**

-Si- corearon todos los semidioses de la sala.

 **Sí. Podríamos llamarlo así.**

-Si hasta tú mismo lo admites sesos de algas- se burló Thalía

 **Podría empezar en cualquier punto de mi corta y triste vida para dar prueba de ello,**

 **Pero las cosas comenzaron a ir realmente mal en mayo del año pasado, cuando los alumnos de sexto curso fuimos de excursión a Manhattan: veintiocho críos taraos y dos profesores en un autobús escolar amarillo, en dirección al Museo Metropolitano de Arte a ver cosas griegas y romanas.**

-Suena interesante- dijo Atenea-.

-Suena a tortura- dijeron Poseidón, Teseo y Orión a la vez-.

 **Ya lo sé: suena a tortura.**

La sala entera se empezó a reir por la igualdad del comentario, mientras que y Atenea y sus hijos fruncían el ceño.

 **La mayoría de excursiones de Yancy lo eran. Pero el señor Brunner, nuestro profesor de latín, dirigía la excursión, así que tenía esperanzas. El señor Brunner era un tipo de mediana edad que iba en silla de ruedas motorizada. Le clareaba el cabello, tenía una barba desaliñada y una chaqueta de tweed raída que siempre olía a café. Con ese aspecto, imposible adivinar que era guay, pero contaba historias y chistes y nos dejaba jugar en clase. También tenía una colección alucinante de armaduras y armas romanas, así que era el único profesor con el que no me dormía en clase.**

 **Esperaba que el viaje saliera bien. Esperaba, por una vez, no meterme en problemas.**

 **Anda que no estaba equivocado.**

-Como no-ironizó Hazel-

 **Verás, en las excursiones me pasan cosas malas. Como cuando en quinto fui al campo de batalla de Saratoga, donde tuve aquel accidente con el cañón de la guerra de la Independencia americana. Yo no estaba apuntando al autobús del colegio, pero por supuesto me expulsaron igualmente.**

-Fantástico- dijeron los Stoll.

 **Y antes de aquello, en cuarto curso, durante la visita a las instalaciones de la piscina para tiburones en Marine World, le di a la palanca equivocada en la pasarela y nuestra clase acabó dándose un chapuzón inesperado.**

-Increíble- dijo Chris.

 **Y la anterior… Bueno, te haces una idea, ¿verdad?**

-¡No pares ahora!- dijeron los hijos del dios de los ladrones.

-Tranquilos- dijo Nico- luego cuando venga le obligamos a que nos lo cuente todo- dijo Nico con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a la sonrisa se unieron todos los semidioses de la sala excepto las chicas, que pusieron los ojos en blanco.

 **En aquella excursión estaba decidido a portarme bien.**

 **Durante todo el viaje a la ciudad soporte a Nancy Bobofit, la pelirroja pecosa y cleptómana que le lanzaba a mi mejor amigo, Grover, trocitos de sándwich de mantequilla de cacahuete y kétchup al cogote.**

Los que conocían a Grover gruñeron por lo bajo.

 **Grover era un blanco fácil. Era canijo y lloraba cuando se sentía frustrado. Debía de haber repetido varios cursos, porque era el único en sexto con acné y una pelusilla incipiente en la barbilla. Además, estaba lisiado. Tenía un justificante que lo exculpaba en la clase de Educación Física durante el resto de su ida, ya que padecía una enfermedad muscular en las piernas. Caminaba raro, como si cada paso le doliera; pero que eso no te engañe: tendrías que verlo correr el día que tocaba enchilada en la cafetería.**

-No hacía falta que me describieras tan bien- dijo Grover rojo de vergüenza, mientras el resto de la sala se reía.

 **En cualquier caso, Nancy Bobofit estaba tirándole trocitos de sándwich que se le quedaban pegados en el pelo castaño y rizado, y sabía que no podía hacer nada porque ya estaba en periodo de prueba. El director me había amenazado con expulsión temporal si algo malo, vergonzoso o siquiera medianamente entretenido sucedía en aquella salida.**

 **-Voy a matarla- murmuré**

-¡Hazlo!- suplicaron Ares y Clarisse al unísono, mientras Frank pensaba Que sus familiares tenían una decadente salud mental.

 **Grover intentó calmarme.**

 **-No pasa nada. Me gusta la mantequilla de cacahuete.-**

-Sí, pero no en el pelo, ¿verdad?- señalaron Nico y Thalía

 **Esquivó otro pedazo del almuerzo de Nancy.**

 **-Hasta aquí hemos llegado. – empecé a ponerme en pie, pero Grover volvió a hundirme en mi asiento.**

Ares y sus hijos miraron mal al sátiro.

 **-Ya estás en periodo de prueba- me recordó-. Sabes a quien van a culpar si pasa algo.**

 **Echando la vista atrás, ojalá hubiera tumbado a Nancy Bobofit de un tortazo en aquel preciso instante. La expulsión no habría sido nada con el lío en el que estaba a punto de meterme.**

 **El señor Brunner conducía la visita al museo.**

 **Él iba delante, en su silla de ruedas, guiándonos por las enormes y resonantes galerías, a través de estatuas de mármol y vitrinas de cristal llenas de cerámica roja y negra súper vieja.**

 **Me parecía flipante que todo aquello hubiese sobrevivido más de dos mil o tres mil años.**

-Más, mucho más - dijeron varios dioses -.

 **Nos reunió alrededor de una columna de piedra de casi cuatro metros de altura, con una gran esfinge encima y empezó a contarnos que había sido un monumento mortuorio, una estela, de una chica de nuestra edad. Nos habló de los relieves de sus costados. Yo intentaba prestar atención, porque parecía realmente interesante,**

-Increíble – dijo Thalía- es la primera vez que oigo que ha estado prestando atención, y encima en una visita al museo- Para constatar lo que Thalía había dicho todos asintieron-.

 **pero los demás hablaban sin parar, y cuando les decía que se callaran, la otra profesora acompañante, la señora Dodds, me miraba mal.**

 **La señora Dodds era una profesora de matemáticas procedente de Georgia que siempre llevaba cazadora de cuero, aunque era menuda y rondaba los cincuenta años. Tenía un aspecto tan fiero que parecía dispuesta a plantarte la Harley en la taquilla.**

En la sala todos se empezaron a reir por el último comentario hecho por el hijo del dios del mar, mientras que el señor de los muertos fruncía el ceño, ya que esa descripción le sonaba de algo.

 **Había llegado a Yancy a mitad de curso, cuando nuestra anterior profesora de matemáticas sufrió un ataque de nervios.**

-Dándote clase a ti no me extraña Prissy- se burló Clarisse.

 **Desde el primer día, la señora Dodds adoró a Nancy Bobofit y a mí me clasificó como engendro del demonio. Me señalaba con un dedo retorcido y me decía** **"y ahora, cariño" súper dulce, y yo sabía que a continuación me castigaría a quedarme después de clase.**

 **Una vez, tras haberme obligado a borrar respuestas de viejos libros de ejercicios de matemáticas hasta medianoche, le dije a Grover que no creía que la señora Dodds fuera humana. Se quedó mirándome, muy serio, y me respondió: "tienes toda la razón"**

-Grover-regañó toda la sala.

 **El señor Brunner seguía hablando del arte funerario griego.**

 **Al final, Nancy Bobofit se burló de una figura desnuda cincelada en la estela, y yo le espeté:**

 **-¿Te quieres callar?- me salió más alto de lo que pretendía.**

-¿Cómo no?- ironizó Talía.

 **El grupo entero soltó risitas y el profesor interrumpió su disertación.**

- **Señor Jackson- dijo-, ¿tiene algún comentario que hacer?**

 **Me puse como un tomate y contesté:**

 **-No, señor.**

 **El señor Brunner señaló una de las imágenes de la estela.**

 **-A lo mejor puede decirnos qué representa esa imagen**

 **Miré al relieve y sentí alivio porque de hecho lo conocía.**

-Increíble-dijo Nico

 **-Ese es Cronos devorando a sus hijos, ¿no?**

En la sala los dioses que estuvieron en el estómago de su padre se pusieron verdes al recordarlo.

 **-Si – repuso él -. E hizo tal cosa por…**

 **-Bueno…- escarbé en mi cerebro -. Cronos era el rey dios y…**

\- ¿Dios?- preguntó un enfadado Zeus-.

\- Será corregido -aseguró Quirón-.

\- Además, ya le gustaría al ser un dios, ¡Como nosotros!- canturrearon a la vez Apolo y Hermes

 **\- ¿Dios?**

 **\- Titán –me corregí -. Y… y no confiaba en sus hijos, que eran los dioses. Así que cronos… esto… se los comió, ¿no? Pero su mujer escondió al pequeño Zeus y le dio a cambio una piedra. Y después, cuando Zeus creció, engañó a su padre para que vomitara a sus hermanos y hermanas…**

 **\- ¡Puaj! –dijo una chica a mis espaldas.**

\- Buena forma de resumirlo- admitió Piper.

 **-… así que hubo una gran lucha entre dioses y titanes- proseguí-, y los dioses ganaron.**

Y resume una guerra que duró años en dos minutos- dijo una anonadada Artemisa.

-Es Percy- respondió Thalía como si eso lo explicara todo

 **Detrás de mí Nancy Bobofit cuchicheó con una amiga:**

 **-Menudo rollo. ¿Para qué va a servirnos en la vida real? Ni que en nuestras solicitudes de empleo fuera a poner: "Por favor, explique por qué Cronos se comió a sus hijos."**

 **-¿Y para que, señor Jackson- insistió Brunner, parafraseando la excelente pregunta de la señorita Bobofit-, hay que saber esto en la vida real?**

\- Te han pillado- murmuró Nico-.

 **\- Te han pillado- murmuró Grover.**

\- ¡Aaaaaaaah!- exclamaron los Stoll - ¡Nico, piensas como una cabra!

\- Mejor que no pensar, como vosotros- replicó Nico. Travis y Connor lo miraron con mala cara.

 **-Cierra el pico- siseó Nancy, con la cara más roja que su pelo.**

 **Por lo menos habían pillado también a Nancy. El señor Brunner era el único que la sorprendía diciendo maldades. Tenía radares por orejas.**

-En realidad tiene orejas de caballo- dijo Leo-.

 **Pensé en su pregunta y me encogí de hombros.**

 **-No lo sé, señor.**

 **-Ya veo. –Brunner pareció decepcionado-. Bueno, señor Jackson, ha salido medio airoso. Es cierto que Zeus le dio a Cronos una mezcla de mostaza y vino que le hizo expulsar a sus otros cinco hijos, que al ser dioses inmortales habían estado viviendo y creciendo sin ser digeridos en el estómago del titán. Los dioses derrotaron a su padre, lo cortaron en pedazos con su propia hoz y desperdigaron los restos por el Tártaro, la parte más oscura del inframundo. Bien, ya es hora del almuerzo. Señora Dodds, ¿podría conducirnos a la salida?**

 **La clase empezó a salir, las chicas conteniéndose el estómago, y los chicos a empujones y actuando como merluzos.**

-Como siempre hacen- susurró Zoë-.

 **Grover y yo nos disponíamos a seguirlos cuando el profesor exclamó:**

 **-¡Señor Jackson!**

 **Lo sabía.**

 **Le dije a Grover que se fuera y me volví hacia Brunner.**

 **-¿Señor? – tenía una mirada que no te dejaba escapar: ojos castaño intenso que podrían tener mil años y haberlo visto todo.**

-No todo, pero si muchas cosas- dijo Quirón

 **-Debes aprender la respuesta a mi pregunta- me dijo-.**

 **-¿La de los titanes?**

 **-La d la vida real. Y también cómo se aplican a ella tus estudios**

 **-Ah**

 **-Lo que vas a aprender de mí es de importancia vital. Espero que lo trates como se merece. Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson**

\- No por nada es mi favorito- señaló Quirón. Los héroes antiguos, que conocían bien al centauro miraron lo miraron fijamente, mientras que Hércules refunfuñaba y planeaba algo contra ese semidiós de pacotilla.

 **Quería enfadarme, pues aquel tipo sabía cómo presionarme de verdad. Verás, quiero decir que sí, que molaban los días de competición, esos en que se disfrazaba con una armadura romana y gritaba "Adelante", y vos desafiaba, espada contra tiza, a que corriéramos a la pizarra a todas las personas griegas y romanas que vieron alguna vez, a sus madres y a los dioses que adoraban. Pero Brunner esperaba que lo hiciera tan bien como los demás, a pesar de que soy disléxico y poseo un trastorno por déficit de atención y jamás he pasado de un aprobado…**

Atenea chasqueo la lengua, al igual que sus hijos.

 **No; no esperaba que fuera tan bueno como los demás; esperaba que fuera mejor**

-Y lo es- dijeron todos los que conocían a Percy.

 **Y yo simplemente no podía aprenderme todos aquellos nombres y hechos, y mucho menos deletrearlos correctamente**

-A todos nos pasa- dijeron varios en la sala.

 **Murmuré algo acerca de esforzarme más mientras el dedicaba una triste mirada a la estela, como si hubiera estado en el funeral de la chica.**

-Y lo estuve- murmuró el centauro algo apenado-.

 **Me dijo que saliera y tomase mi almuerzo**

 **La clase se reunió en la escalinata de la fachada, desde donde se podía ver el tráfico de la Quinta Avenida. Se avecinaba una enorme tormenta, con las nubes más negras que había visto nunca sobre la ciudad. Supuse que sería efecto del calentamiento global o algo así, porque el tiempo en Nueva York había sido más bien rarito desde Navidad. Habíamos sufrido brutales tormentas de nieve, inundaciones e incendios provocados por rayos. No me habría sorprendido que fuese un huracán**

Los dioses miraron a Zeus y Poseidón, ya que parecía una de sus peleas pero mucho más fuerte de las habituales.

 **Nadie más pareció reparar en ello**

-La niebla- dijo Piper

 **Algunos chicos apedreaban palomas con trocitos de galletas. Nancy Bobofit intentaba robar algo del monedero de una mujer**

-No es tu hija papa- dijeron Chris y los Stoll al ver la mirada que les había dado su padre.

 **y, evidentemente, la señora Dodds hacía la vista gorda.**

 **Grover y yo estábamos sentados en el borde de una fuente, alejados de los demás. Pensábamos que así no todo el mundo sabría que pertenecíamos a aquella escuela: la escuela de los pringados y los raritos que no encajaban en ningún otro sitio.**

 **-¿Castigado?- me preguntó Grover.**

 **\- Que va. Brunner no me castiga. Pero me gustaría que aflojara de vez en cuando. Quiero decir… no soy ningún genio.**

 **Grover guardó silencio. Entonces, cuando pensé que iba a soltarme algún reconfortante comentario filosófico, me preguntó:**

 **-¿Puedo comerme tu manzana?**

Grover se puso colorado, mientras la sala reía

 **Tampoco tenía demasiado apetito, así que se la di.**

 **Observé la corriente de taxis que bajaban por la Quinta Avenida y pensé en el apartamento de mi madre, a solo unas calles de allí.**

 **No la veía desde navidad. Me entraron ganas de subir a un taxi que me llevara a casa.**

Las cazadoras pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras pensaban que todos los hombres eran iguales.

 **Me abrazaría y se alegraría de verme, pero también se sentiría decepcionada y me miraría de aquella manera. Me devolvería directamente a Yancy, me recordaría que tenía que esforzarme más, aunque aquélla era mi sexta escuela en seis años y probablemente fueran a expulsarme otra vez. Era incapaz de volver a soportar esa mirada.**

En ese momento las cazadoras miraron el libro perplejas.

"Puede que sea un chico diferente"-pensó Zoë-"No, todos son iguale"-volvió a pensar descartando la idea anterior.

 **El señor Brunner aparcó su silla de ruedas al final de la rampa para paralíticos. Masticaba apio leía una novela. En la parte trasera de la silla tenía encajada una sombrilla roja, lo que le hacía parecer una mesita de terraza motorizada.**

-Estaría bastante bien construirlo- Dijo Leo-.

 **Me disponía a abrir mi sándwich cuando Nancy Bobofit apareció con sus desagradables –supongo que se había cansado de desplumar a los turistas-, y tiró la mitad de su almuerzo a medio comer sobre el regazo de Grover.**

Todos los amigos del apretaron los dientes y lanzaron miradas de odio profundo al libro. Hestia se sintió tan cohibida por la fuerza de las miradas, que se escondió detrás del libro.

 **-Vaya mira quien está aquí. – me sonrió con los dientes torcidos. Tenía pecas naranjas, como si alguien le hubiese pintado las mejillas con espray.**

Afrodita y sus hijas hicieron una mueca ante esta descripción.

 **Intenté mantener la calma. El consejero de la escuela me había dicho un millón de veces: "Cuenta hasta diez, controla tu mal genio". Pero yo estaba tan cabreado que me quedé en blanco. Y a continuación oí un revuelo y estrépito de agua.**

 **No recuerdo haberla tocado, pero lo siguiente que vi fue a Nancy sentada de culo en medio de la fuente, gritando:**

 **-¡Percy me ha empujado! ¡Ha sido él!**

 **La señora Dodds se materializó a nuestro lado.**

 **Algunos chicos cuchicheaban:**

 **-¿Has visto…?**

 **-…el agua…**

 **-…la ha arrastrado…**

-¡POSEIDÓN, HAS ROTO EL JURAMENTO! –vociferó Zeus levantándose de su trono y cogiendo su rayo maestro.

-No seas hipócrita hermano, tú también lo has roto- le contesto Poseidón. Zeus se sentó de nuevo en su trono, porque sabía que tenía razón

 **No sabía de qué hablaban, pero sí sabía que había vuelto a meterme en problemas.**

 **En cuanto la profesora se aseguró que la pobrecita de Nancy**

 **Estaba bien y le hubo prometido una camiseta nueva en la tienda del museo, se centró en mí. Había un resplandor triunfal en sus ojos, como si por fin yo hubiese hecho algo que llevaba esperando todo el trimestre.**

-Seguro que estaba esperando algo así- dijo Frank-.

 **-Y ahora, cariño…**

 **-Lo sé- musité-. Un mes borrando libros de ejercicios.**

-¡No!-exclamaron Hermes y sus hijos (incluso Luke, porque aunque estuviese resentido con el Hermes seguía siendo su hijo).

-Norma número veintiuno: no intentes adivinar el castigo, o será aún peor-dijeron otra vez al unísono.

 **Pero no acerté.**

Hermes y sus hijos asintieron.

 **-Ven conmigo – ordenó la mujer.**

 **-¡Espere! –intervino Grover – He sido yo. Yo la he empujado.**

 **Me quedé mirándolo, perplejo. No podía creer que intentara encubrirme.**

-Es mi trabajo –dijo Grover, añorando la compañía de su amigo.

 **A Grover la señora Dodds le daba un miedo de muerte. Ella lo miró con tanto desdén que a Grover le tembló la barbilla.**

 **-Me parece que no, señor Underwood- replicó**

 **-Pero…**

 **-Us-ted-se-que-da-aquí.**

 **Grover me miró con desesperación.**

 **-No te preocupes –le dije-. Gracias por intentarlo.**

 **-Bien cariño- ladró la profesora -. ¡En marcha!**

 **Nancy Bobofit dejó escapar una risita.**

 **Yo le lancé mi mirada de luego-te-asesino**

Todos los semidioses de la sala se estremecieron

-Vamos, no será tan mala-dijo Ares-.

-Sí que lo es- respondieron todos los de la sala a coro, recordando cuando Percy se enfadaba y te lanzaba esa mirada que mata. Los que más estaban acostumbrados eran los Stoll, ya que desde que Percy le había estado enseñando a luchar a Katie, cada vez que la hacían una broma Percy defendía a su "hermana", era aterrador.

 **y me volví dispuesto a enfrentarme a aquella bruja, pero ya no estaba allí. Se hallaba en la entrada del museo, en lo alto de la escalinata, dándome prisas con gestos de impaciencia.**

 **¿Cómo había llegado allí tan rápido?**

-Monstruo-corearon casi todos en la sala, haciendo que Poseidón se pusiese más tenso de lo que ya estaba.

 **Suelo tener momentos como ése, cuando mi cerebro parece quedarse dormido, y lo siguiente que ocurre es que me he perdido algo, como si una pieza de puzle se hubiera caído del universo y me dejara mirando el vacío detrás. El consejero del colegio me dijo que era una consecuencia del THDA Trastorno Hiperactivo por Déficit de Atención: mi cerebro malinterpretando las cosas.**

-No creo que sea eso- dijo Teseo-.

 **Yo no estaba tan seguro**

Teseo sonrió.

 **Me dirigí hacia la señora Dodds.**

 **A mitad de camino me volví para mirar a Grover. Estaba pálido, dejándose los ojos entre el señor Brunner y yo, como si quisiera que este reparara en lo que estaba sucediendo, pero el señor Brunner seguía absorto en su novela.**

-Quirón- regañaron algunos-.

-Era un buen libro- murmuró el centauro totalmente rojo de vergüenza.

 **Miré de nuevo hacia arriba. La muy bruja había vuelto a desaparecer. Ya estaba dentro del edificio, al final del edificio. "vale- pensé -. Me obligará a comprarle a Nancy una camiseta en la tienda de regalos"**

-¡No!- gritó Travis-

-La norma veintiuno- dijo Connor –

 **Pero al parecer no era ése el plan.**

 **Nos adentramos en el museo. Cuando por fin la alcancé, estábamos de nuevo en la sección grecorromana. Salvo nosotros, la galería estaba desierta.**

-No- gimió Hazel, preocupada por su amigo

 **Ella permanecía de brazos cruzados frente a un enorme friso de mármol de los dioses griegos. Hacía un ruido muy raro con la garganta, como si gruñera. Pero incluso sin ese ruido yo habría estado nervioso. Ya era bastante malo quedarse a solas con un profesor, no digamos con la señora Dodds. Había algo en la manera que miraba el friso, como si quisiera pulverizarlo…**

 **-Has estado dándonos problemas, cariño- dijo.**

 **Opté por la opción segura y respondí:**

 **-Sí, señora.**

-¿Qué?- dijo asombrado Nico.

-Le tiene respeto a un monstruo, pero no le tiene ni a los gigantes, ni a los titanes ni a los dioses- dijo Talía-.

-¿QUÉ?- rugió Zeus levantándose de su sitio-. ¿CÓMO QUE NO NOS TIENES RESPETO?

Hestia siguió leyendo para evitar el dramatismo de su hermano

 **Se estiró los puños de la cazadora de cuero.**

 **-¿Creías realmente que te saldrías con la tuya? –Su mirada iba más allá del enfado. Era perversa.**

 **"Es una profesora –pensé nervioso-m así que no puede hacerme daño"**

 **-Me…me esforzaré más señora-dije-.**

 **Un trueno sacudió el edificio.**

 **-No somos idiotas, Percy Jackson –prosiguió ella-. Descubrirte sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Confiesa y sufrirás menos dolor.**

 **¿De que hablaba? Quizá los profesores habían encontrado el alijo ilegal de caramelos que vendía en mi dormitorio.**

-¿Seguro que no es mi hijo? – dijo Hermes-.

 **O quizá se habían dado cuenta de que había sacado la redacción sobre Tom Sawyer de internet sin leerme siquiera el libro y ahora me iban a quitar la nota. O peor aún, me harían leer el libro.**

-Es un buen libro- dijo Atenea-.

 **-¿Y bien?- insistió.**

 **-Señora, yo no…**

 **-Se te ha acabado el tiempo –siseó entre dientes-.**

 **Entonces ocurrió la cosa más rara del mundo: los ojos empezaron a brillarle como carbones de barbacoa, se le alargaron los dedos y se transformaron en garras, su cazadora se derritió hasta convertirse en enormes alas coriáceas…**

-¡Alecto!- dijo Hades sorprendido.

-¡¿Has mandado una furia contra mi hijo?!- rugió el dios del mar a su hermano, este solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Por qué nadie me dijo que el primer monstruo al que se enfrentó mi primo fue una furia?-preguntaron un tanto nerviosos Thalía y Nico.

 **Me quedé estupefacto. Aquella mujer no era humana. Era una criatura horripilante con las alas de murciélago, zarpas y la boca llena de colmillos amarillentos, y quería hacerme trizas…**

 **Y de pronto las cosas se tornaron aún más extrañas:**

-¿Cómo se pueden poner más extrañas? –preguntó Leo

-Es Percy –respondió Chris-.

 **el señor Brunner, que un minuto antes estaba fura del museo, apareció en la galería y me lanzó un bolígrafo.**

-¿Un bolígrafo? –se mofó Hércules -.

-Cállate Tóntules –le espetó Thalía

 **-¡Agárralo, Percy! –gritó.**

 **La señora Dodds se abalanzó sobre mí.**

 **Con un gemido la esquivé y sentí sus garras rasgar el aire junto a mi oreja. Atrapé el bolígrafo al vuelo y en ese momento se convirtió en una espada. Era la espada de bronce del señor Brunner, la que usaba el día de las competiciones.**

 **La señora Dodds se volvió hacia mí con una mirada asesina.**

 **Mis rodillas parecían de gelatina y las manos me temblaron tanto que casi se me cae la espada.**

-Debilucho –dijo Ares, que al instante fue bañado por el océano Pacífico.

 **\- ¡Muere, cariño! –rugió, y voló directamente hacia mí.**

 **Me invadió el pánico e instintivamente blandí la espada.**

-¿Y eso es instintivo? –preguntó Apolo-.

\- Hacía mucho que no nacía un guerrero nato –dijo Ares empezando a mostrar más interés por el libro-.

 **La hoja de metal le dio en el hombro y atravesó su cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de aire. ¡Chsss! La señora Dodds explotó en una nube de polvo amarillo y se volatilizó en el acto, sin dejar nada a parte de un intenso olor a azufre, un alarido moribundo y un frío malvado alrededor, como si sus ojos encendidos siguieran observándome.**

Los semidioses se estremecieron, después de todo, nunca se olvida al primer monstruo.

 **Estaba solo. Y en mi mano solo tenía un bolígrafo.**

 **El señor Brunner había desaparecido. No había nadie excepto yo. Aún me temblaban las manos. Mi almuerzo debía estar contaminado con hongos alucinógenos o algo así.**

 **¿Me lo había imaginado todo?**

-Solo a ti se te ocurriría eso, sesos de algas –dijo Nico-.

 **Regresé fuera.**

 **Había empezado a lloviznar.**

 **Grover seguía sentado junto a la fuente, con un mapa del museo extendido sobre su cabeza. Nancy Bobofit también estaba allí, aún empapada por el bañito en la fuente, cuchicheando con sus compinches. Cuando me vio, me dijo:**

 **-Espero que la señora Kerr te haya dado unos buenos azotes en el culo.**

-¿Quién? –preguntaron Thalía y Nico.

 **\- ¿Quién? –pregunté-.**

Talía y Nico se quedaron mirando el libro en estado de shock

-¡Pensamos como el sesos de algas! –gritaron los dos a la vez con una mueca de horror dibujada en la cara.

 **-Nuestra profesora, lumbrera.**

 **Parpadeé. N o teníamos ninguna profesora que se llamara así. Le dije de qué estaba hablando, pero ella se limitó a poner los ojos en blanco y darse la vuelta. Le pregunté a Grover por la señora Dodds.**

 **-¿Quién? –preguntó, y como vaciló un instante y no me miró a los ojos, pensé que pretendía tomarme el pelo.**

-Chicos –dijo Hermes a sus hijos- quiero que le deis clases de mentir a Grover.

\- De acuerdo –dijo Travis- el lunes a las once en punto de la mañana en nuestra cabaña.

Grover asintió un poco temeroso de que lo utilizasen como conejillo de indias para sus bromas.

 **-No es gracioso, tío –le dije-. Esto es grave.**

 **Resonaron truenos sobre nuestras cabezas.**

 **El señor Brunner seguía sentado bajo su sombrilla roja, leyendo su libro, como si no se hubiera movido. Me acerqué a él. Levantó la mirada, algo distraído.**

 **-Ah, mi bolígrafo. Le agradecería, señor Jackson, que en el futuro trajera su propio utensilio de escritura.**

-¡Tú sí que sabes mentir Quirón! –dijo Hermes secándose una falsa lágrima de orgullo.

 **Se lo tendí. Ni siquiera había reparado en que seguía sosteniéndolo.**

 **-Señor –dije-, ¿dónde está la señora Dodds?**

 **Él me miró con aire inexpresivo.**

 **-¿Quién?**

 **\- La otra acompañante. L señora Dodds, la profesora de introducción al algebra.**

 **Frunció el entrecejo y se inclinó hacia delante, con gesto de ligera preocupación**

 **-Percy, no hay ninguna señora Dodds en esta excursión. Que yo sepa, jamás ha habido ninguna señora Dodds en la academia Yancy. ¿Te encuentras bien?**

\- Pues claro, solo e ha intentado matar una furia, pero por lo demás todo bien –dijo sarcásticamente Apolo.

\- Aquí acaba el capítulo –informó Hestia.

Entonces apareció de nuevo la luz, y cuando esta cesó había…

* * *

Puntos a aclarar:

*Todos los semidioses (excepto Luke, que viene del mismo día que se disponía a robar el rayo) vienen del final de La Marca de Atenea, cuando se enteran de que Percy y Annabeth han caído al Tártaro

*La historia está narrada en 3ª persona, he incluye los pensamientos de todos.

Bueno con esto acaba el capitulo, espero que os guste.


	3. Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la

_**N/A: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ESCRITA EN NEGRITA PERTENECE A RICK RIORDAN.**_

-Aquí acaba el capítulo –informó Hestia.

Entonces apareció de nuevo la luz, y cuando esta cesó había una pequeña cesta con un niño dentro, este tenía el pelo negro y cara de angelito. Encima de las mantas que tapaban al niño había una nota. Hestia dejó el libro y fue a coger al niño y a leer la nota.

-¿Que pone en la nota? –preguntó Poseidón.

Hestia se aclaró la garganta y empezó a leer:

" _ **Queridos dioses y semidioses, sabemos que echan de menos a su héroe, por eso hemos traído a Percy Jackson cuando tenía la edad de 2 años. Cuídenlo.**_

 _ **Las destinos"**_

Cuando Hestia terminó de leer yodos tenían una expresión de sorpresa y pena, por parte de los semidioses. Poseidón, seguido de Perseo, Teseo y Orión, se dirigieron a donde estaba Percy durmiendo plácidamente, inconsciente de todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Mientras Poseidón cogía a bebe Percy y se sentaba con él en brazos en su trono Zeus y Hércules, estaban maquinando un plan para deshacerse de Percy, mientras sea un bebe para que no pueda defenderse. Los demás dioses (excepto ya sabéis quienes) y semidioses miraban enternecidos a Percy que dormía en brazos de su padre mientras sus hermanos y primo le miraban atentamente y se sentaban alrededor del trono de su padre/tío, ya que sabían que Hércules querría aprovechar ahora que era pequeño y no se podía defender para matarle.

-Bueno, ¿quién quiere leer?- preguntó Hestia.

-Yo –dijo Hermes.

 **Tres ancianas tejen los calcetines de la muerte.**

El dios del mar al oír este título se había puesto blanco como el papel, al igual que sus hijos y su sobrino.

-Es que no vamos a oír un título normal en estos libros –se quejó Poseidón.

-Conociendo a Percy… -dijo Nico.

-No lo creo –terminó Thalía, Nico y esta se miraron extrañados, al igual que todos los griegos de la sala que los conocían.

 **Estaba acostumbrado a tener experiencias raras de vez en cuando, pero solían terminar pronto. Aquella alucinación 24 horas al día, 7 días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.**

-Pobre –dijo Hestia

 **Durante el resto del curso, el colegio entero pareció dispuesto a jugármela. Los estudiantes se comportaban como si estuvieran convencidos de que la señora Kerr –una rubia alegre que no había visto en mi vida hasta que subió al autobús al final de aquella excursión– era nuestra profesora de introducción al álgebra desde Navidad.**

 **De vez en cuando yo sacaba a colación a la señora Dodds, buscando pillarlos en falso,**

-Eso habría podido funcionar de no ser por la niebla –se auto interrumpió Hermes.

 **pero se quedaban mirándome como si fuera un psicópata. Hasta el punto de que casi acabé creyéndolos: la señora Dodds nunca había existido.**

-Casi –dijo Travis- de seguro fue Grover.- El aludido se puso como un tomate-

-Totalmente de acuerdo contigo hermano –contestó Connor-

Los demás rodaron los ojos mientras el padre de los hermanos asentía a lo dicho por sus hijos, mientras fijaba la vista en el libro para seguir leyendo.

 **Grover no podía engañarme. Cuando le mencionaba el nombre Dodds, vacilaba una fracción de segundo antes de asegurar que no existía.**

-Muy mal Grover, no se puede dudar cuando se miente – regañó el dios de los ladrones, mientras los hijos de este asentían a lo dicho por su padre, y Grover se ponía más rojo que un tomate de Deméter.

 **Pero yo sabía que mentía.**

 **Algo estaba pasando. Algo había ocurrido en el museo.**

-Si no lo dice no nos enteramos –dijo Clarisse con sarcasmo a lo que los demás rieron de lo lento que puede llegar a ser Percy en algunas ocasiones.

 **No tenía demasiado tiempo para pensar en ello durante el día, pero por la noche las terribles visiones de la señora Dodds con garras y alas coriáceas me despertaban entre sudores fríos.**

Todos hicieron muecas, ya que todos ellos habían pasado por ello, Y nunca te olvidas de tu primer monstruo.

 **El clima seguía enloquecido, cosa que no mejoraba mi ánimo. Una noche, una tormenta reventó las ventanas de mi habitación. Unos días más tarde, el mayor tornado que se recuerda en el valle del Hudson a sólo ochenta kilómetros***

 _(Como no sé qué sistema métrico tenéis en vuestro país voy a poner las equivalencias: 80km= 24267 pies ; 49,7097 millas ; 7489,1 yardas. No estoy totalmente segura del resultado pero es o que me ponía en google)_

 **de la academia Yancy. Uno de los sucesos de actualidad que estudiamos en clase de sociales fue el inusual número de aviones caídos en el Atlántico aquel año.**

-Cuantas veces os voy a decir que no tenéis que andar pagando vuestro mal humor con la pobre gente –se puso a regañar Hestia a sus hermanos mientras estos agachaban la cabeza y escuchaban la larga reprimenda que esta les estaba dando, mientras los semidioses veían divertidos la escena. Cuando esta, después de diez largos minutos, terminó la regañina Hermes se dispuso a seguir leyendo.

 **Empecé a sentirme malhumorado e irritable la mayor parte del tiempo.**

 **-UHUUU! –Se empezaron a oír por toda la sala.**

-Eso no es bueno presenciarlo –dijo Nico, pues él lo sabía por propia experiencia.

 **Mis notas bajaron de insuficiente a muy deficiente.**

Atenea y sus hijos se horrorizaron, y lanzaron miradas asesinas al libro.

 **Me peleé más con Nancy Bobofit y sus amigas,**

Mirada aprobatoria (que más de aprobación parecía de psicópata) por parte de Ares y sus hijos, menos Frank, este en cambio miraba a sus parientes diciéndose mentalmente que tendría que conseguir el número de algún psiquiatra que admitiese dioses y semidioses.

 **y en casi todas las clases acababa castigado en el pasillo.**

Miradas de cómplice por parte de los gamberros de la sala.

 **Al final, cuando el profesor de inglés, él señor Nicoll, me preguntó por millonésima vez cómo podía ser tan perezoso que ni siquiera estudiaba para los exámenes de deletrear, salté. Le llamé "old drunk". No estaba seguro de lo que significaba, pero sonaba bien.**

Atenea y los que sabían se pusieron a reir, mientras que los que no entendían lo que significaban tenían una cara de confusión.

-Para los que no sepan lo que significa "old drunk", es viejo ebrio, lo definiría mejor que miréis a Dioniso, él es un "old drunk" –dijo la diosa, a lo que los demás comenzaron a reírse y Dioniso a ponerse rojo de la furia y de la vergüenza por lo que había dicho su hermana.

 **A la semana siguiente el director envió una carta a mi madre, dándole así rango oficial: el próximo año no sería invitado a volver a matricularme en la academia Yancy.**

 **"Mejor –me dije–. Mejor"**

 **Quería estar con mi madre en nuestro pequeño apartamento del Upper East Side, aunque tuviera que ir al colegio público y soportar a mi detestable padrastro y sus estúpidas partidas de póquer.**

-¿Desde cuándo Paúl juega al póquer? –preguntó Talía.

-Por favor –dijo Nico– Paúl no sabe jugar ni al uno.

Poseidón estaba teniendo un poquito de celos, ya que aunque aún no había a Sally ella le había dado a su hijo, que ahora estaba dormidito en sus brazos y ese era ya suficiente motivo para amarla.

 **No obstante, había cosas de Yancy que echaría de menos. La vista de los bosques desde la ventana de mi dormitorio, el río Hudson en la distancia, el aroma a pinos.**

-El chico tiene buen gusto –dijeron todas las diosas y los dioses amantes de la naturaleza.

 **Echaría de menos a Grover, que había sido un buen amigo,**

 **-** Awwwww –dijeron la mayoría de las mujeres, mientras Grover sonreía

 **aunque fuera un poco raro; me preocupaba como sobreviviría el año siguiente sin mí.**

-Gracias amigo –dijo sarcásticamente Grover mientras los demás se reían y él se ponía rojo.

 **También echaría de menos la clase de latín: las locas competiciones del señor Brunner y su fe en que yo podía hacerlo bien.**

Quirón se puso rojo, mientras que los semidioses griegos y algunos romanos asentían a lo leído en el libro.

 **Se acercaba la semana de exámenes, y sólo estudié para su asignatura.**

-Bueno –dijo Atenea –por lo menos estudió para una.

 **No había olvidado lo que Brunner me había dicho sobre que aquella asignatura era para mí una cuestión de vida o muerte. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero el caso es que empecé a creerlo.**

-Bien hecho hermanito –dijo Teseo, mientras acariciaba la carita de su dormilón hermano.

 **La tarde antes de mi examen final, me sentí tan frustrado que lancé mi Guía Cambridge de mitología griega al otro lado del dormitorio.**

Atenea chasqueó la lengua en signo de desaprobación

 **Las palabras habían empezado a desmadrarse en la página, a dar vueltas en mi cabeza y a realizar giros chirriantes como si montaran en monopatín.**

-¿Tan mala es la dislexia? –preguntaron los dioses.

-Peor –contestaron los semidioses.

 **No había manera de recordar la diferencia entre Quirón y Caronte, entre Polidectes y Polideuces.**

-Ahora lo sabe por propia experiencia –comentaron algunos semidioses, a lo que Poseidón se puso pálido.

 **¿Y conjugar los verbos latinos? Imposible.**

-Pues la verdad es que se le dio bastante bien el aprender latín –comentaron los romanos.

 **Me paseé por la habitación a zancadas, como si tuviera hormigas dentro de la camisa.**

Los Stoll compartieron una mirada cómplice que fue captada por dos semidiosas que tenían al lado.

-Ni se os ocurra Stolls –dijeron las dos a unísono, a la vez que les propinaban una colleja.

 **Recordé la seria expresión de Brunner, su mirada de mil años. "Sólo voy a aceptar de ti lo mejor, Percy Jackson."**

-Y hasta ahora eso es lo que me has dado de ti, lo mejor –dijo Quirón con un notable orgullo en la voz, demasiado, según Hércules, que seguía ultimando detalles para deshacerse del pequeño semidiós, al igual que Zeus. Con lo que no contaban estos dos era que Octavio, también pensaba deshacerse de Percy, y los tres a no saber de los otros se iban a entorpecer ellos mismos.

 **Respiré hondo y recogí mi libro de mitología.**

 **Nunca le había pedido ayuda a un profesor.**

-Pues sigue sin hacerlo, que luego el record es difícil de recuperar –dijo Chiris, a lo que sus hermanos y padre asintieron. Mientras los demás rodaban los ojos y Clarisse le daba una colleja a su novio y este se quejaba.

 **Tal vez si hablaba con Brunner, podría darme unas pistas. Por lo menos tendría ocasión de disculparme por el muy deficiente que iba a sacar en su examen**.

-Pues en realidad sacó la mejor nota de la clase –dijo Quirón, a lo que los demás semidioses sonrieron orgullosos, ya que aunque a veces Percy era lento en realidad era muy listo.

 **No quería abandonar la academia Yancy y que él pensara que no lo había intentado.**

-Awwww –dijo Afrodita –no te quería dar mala impresión Quirón.

 **Bajé hasta los despachos de los profesores. La mayoría se encontraban vacíos y a oscuras, pero la puerta del señor Brunner estaba entreabierta y la luz se derramaba por el pasillo.**

 **Estaba a tres pasos de la puerta cuando oí voces dentro. Brunner formuló una pregunta y la inconfundible voz de Grover respondió:**

 **–…preocupado por Percy, señor.**

 **Me quedé inmóvil.**

 **No acostumbro escuchar detrás de las puertas,**

-Si claro –dijo sarcásticamente Nico, lo que sorprendió a los demás, ya que él solía ser muy frío.

 **pero a ver quién es capaz de no hacerlo cuando oyes a tu mejor amigo hablar de ti con un adulto.**

-Tiene un punto –dijo Leo.

 **Me acerqué más centímetro a centímetro.**

 **-…solo este verano –decía Grover –. Quiero decir, ¡hay una Benévola en la escuela! Ahora que lo sabemos seguro, y ellos o saben también…**

 **-Si lo presionamos solo empeoraremos las cosas –respondió Brunner –. Necesitamos que el chico madure más.**

En la sala todos los semidioses griegos se empezaron a reir, y a decir cosas como que si hubiesen tenido que esperar a que el madurara estarían todos muerto, y cosas por el estilo, mientras que los dioses los veían divertidos y los romanos intentaban no reírse, para no faltarle el respeto a su pretor.

 **-Puede que no tenga tiempo. La fecha límite del solsticio de verano…**

 **-Tendremos que resolverlo sin Percy. Déjalo que disfrute de su ignorancia mientras pueda.**

-Pues no pudo mucho –musitó Grover, a lo que nadie alcanzó a escuchar.

 **-Señor, él la vio…**

 **-Fue producto de su imaginación –insistió Brunner –. La niebla sobre los estudiantes y el personal será suficiente para convencerlo.**

 **-Señor, yo… no puedo volver a fracasar en mis obligaciones.**

-¡Que tu no fallaste, que la que tomó la decisión fui yo! ¡Te lo he repetido mil veces, y Percy también, deja de culparte! –le gritó Thalía a un sátiro bastante acobardado, ya que cuando la chica quería podía dar mucho miedo.

-Vale –respondió débilmente Grover.

 **–Grover parecía emocionado –. Usted sabe lo que significaría.**

 **-No has fallado, Grover –repuso Brunner con amabilidad –. Yo tendría que haberme dado cuenta de qué era. Ahora preocupémonos sólo por mantener a Percy con vida hasta el próximo otoño…**

 **El libro de mitología se me cayó de las manos y resonó contra el suelo.**

-No Percy, nunca te dejes notar, regla número 21 –dijo Hermes demasiado metido en la lectura como para darse cuenta de que le hablaba a un libro.

 **El profesor de mitología se interrumpió de golpe y se quedó callado. Con el corazón desbocado, recogí el libro y retrocedí por el pasillo.**

 **Una sombra cruzó el cristal iluminado de la puerta del despacho, la sombra era algo mucho más alto que Brunner en su silla de ruedas, con algo en la mano que se parecía a un arco.**

 **Abrí la puerta contigua y me escabullí dentro.**

 **Al cabo de unos segundos oí un suave clop, clop, clop, como de cascos amortiguados, seguidos de un sonido de animal olisqueando, justo delante del cristal, y prosiguió.**

 **Una gota de sudor me resbaló por el cuello.**

 **En algún punto del pasillo el señor Brunner empezó a hablar de nuevo.**

 **-Nada –murmuró –. Mis nervios no son los que eran desde el solsticio de invierno.**

-¿Qué pasó en el solsticio de invierno? –preguntaron varios semidioses.

-No puedo hacer spoilers, ya lo veréis –contestó Grover, a lo que los demás se vieron intrigados por saber que había pasado.

 **-Los míos tampoco… -repuso Grover-. Pero habría jurado…**

 **-Vuelve al dormitorio –le dijo Brunner –. Mañana tienes un largo día de exámenes.**

-Peo no se lo recuerdes Quirón –dijeron los Stolls al unísono.

 **-No me lo recuerde.**

Los Stoll se miraron aterrorizados al haber pensado igual que una cabra.

 **Las luces se apagaron en el despacho.**

 **Esperé en la oscuridad lo que pareció una eternidad. A l final, salí de nuevo al pasillo y volví al dormitorio. Grover estaba tumbado en la cama, estudiando sus apuntes de latín como si hubiera pasado allí toda la noche.**

-Muy bien, esperar hasta que se vallan, por lo menos has arreglado el desastre de que se te callera el libro –se auto interrumpió Hermes.

 **-Eh –me dijo con cara de sueño –. ¿Estás listo para el examen de maña?**

 **No respondí.**

 **-Tienes un aspecto horrible. –Puso ceño –. ¿Va todo bien?**

 **-Sólo estoy… cansado.**

 **Me volví para ocultar mi expresión y me acosté en mi cama.**

-No le funcionó, pude leer sus sentimientos, y eran todo un revoltijo.

 **No comprendía qué había escuchado allí abajo. Quería creer que me lo había imaginado todo, pero una cosa estaba clara: Grover y el señor Brunner estaban hablando de mí a mis espaldas. Pensaban que corría algún tipo de peligro.**

-Como siempre –bufaron varios campistas, lo que hizo que Poseidón abrazase más firmemente a bebe Percy, que parecía una marmota durmiendo, ya que aún no había despertado, y estaban haciendo bastante ruido.

 **La tarde siguiente, cuando abandonaba el examen de tres horas de latín, colapsado con todos los nombres griegos y latinos que había escrito incorrectamente, el señor Brunner me llamó. Por un momento temí que hubiese descubierto que los había oído hablar la noche anterior, pero no era eso.**

 **-Percy –me dijo –, no te desanimes por abandonar Yancy. Es… lo mejor.**

-Quirón, lo tuyo no es el tacto –le dijo Afrodita a un apenado centauro, pues el no queso decirlo así.

 **Su tono era amable, pero sus palabras me resultaban embarazosas. Aunque hablaba en voz baja, los que terminaban el examen podían oírlo. Nancy Bobofit me sonrió y me lanzó besitos sarcásticos.**

-Esa niña va a tener una mala vida amorosa –dijo la diosa del amor- nadie se mete con mi sobrino.

 **-Vale, señor –murmuré.**

 **-Lo que quiero decir es que… -Meció su silla adelante y atrás, como inseguro respecto a lo que quería decir –. Verás, éste no es el lugar adecuado para ti. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo.**

 **Me escocían las mejillas.**

-Llorica –dijo Ares, a lo que instantáneamente fue bañado por el océano Ártico, con peces incluidos.

-Enserio tío P, ¿el Ártico? –dijo este tiritando, a lo que el dios del mar la dio una mirada fulminante.

 **Allí estaba mi profesor favorito, delante de toda la clase, diciéndome que no podía con aquello. Después de repetirme durante todo el año que creía en mí, ahora me salía con que estaba destinado a la patada.**

 **-No sabía que era su profesor favorito –dijo Quirón, a lo que los demás le miraron con incredulidad.**

-Está claro que tú eres e profesor favorito de Percy, y Percy es tu alumno favorito –dijo Thalía -, todos en el campamento lo sabemos.

Asentimientos por parte de todos los semidioses griegos se vieron por toda la sala, mientras Hércules hervía de furia. "Nadie es más importante que yo, y yo soy y siempre seré el favorito de Quirón". Pensaba Hércules todo el rato, al igual que Zeus.

 **-Vale –le dije temblando.**

 **-No, no me refiero a eso. Oh, lo confundes todo. Lo que quiero decir es que… no eres normal, Percy. No pasa nada por…**

 **-Gracias –le espeté –. Muchas gracias, señor, por recordármelo.**

 **-Percy…**

 **Pero ya me había ido.**

 **El último día del trimestre hice la maleta.**

 **Los otros chicos bromeaban, hablaban de sus planes de vacaciones. Uno de ellos iba a hacer excursionismo en Suiza. Otro, e crucero por el Caribe durante un mes. Eran delincuentes juveniles, como yo, pero eran delincuentes juveniles ricos. Sus papás eran ejecutivos, o embajadores, o famosos. Yo era un don nadie, surgido de una familia de don nadies.**

-Puede que tu padre y tu tío sean unos don nadies, pero yo soy lo mejor que te vas a encontrar en la vida y en la muerte –le dijo Hades al pequeño Percy, que ya había despertado de su estado de inconsciencia… , perdón de su largo sueño (podríamos ponerle e bello durmiente Xd :). Percy asintió y le regaló una sonrisa que enterneció a todas las mujeres de la sala.

 **Me preguntaron qué pensaba hacer yo aquel verano, y les respondí que volvía a la ciudad. Me abstuve de mencionar que durante las vacaciones necesitaría conseguir algún trabajo paseando perros o vendiendo suscripciones de revistas, y pasar el tiempo libre preocupándome por si encontraría escuela en otoño.**

 **-Ah –dijo uno –. Eso mola.**

 **Regresaron a sus conversaciones como si yo nunca hubiese existido.**

 **La única persona de la que temía despedirme era de Grover, pero luego no tuve que preocuparme: había reservado un billete a Manhattan en el mismo autobús Greyhound que yo, así que allí íbamos, otra vez camino de la ciudad.**

-Acosador! –gritaron los inmaduros, a lo que Grover rodó los ojos, al igual que los demás.

 **Grover no paro de escudriñar el pasillo todo el trayecto, observando al resto de los pasajeros. Reparé entonces en que siempre se comportaba de manera nerviosa e inquieta cuando abandonábamos Yancy, como si temiese que ocurriera algo malo. Antes suponía que le preocupara que se metieran con él, pero en aquel autobús no iba nadie que pudiera meterse con él.**

 **Al final no pude aguantarme y le dije:**

 **-¿Buscas Benévolas?**

 **Grover casi pega un brinco.**

-Normal, me diste un susto de muerte –le regañó Grover al pequeñín, que estaba sentado sobre el regazo de su padre, jugando con un Pegaso de peluche que había hecho aparecer Poseidón para distraerle. Esta escena hizo que la mayoría de las chicas soltasen un sonoro Awwww!

 **-¿Qué… qué quieres decir?**

 **Le conté que los había escuchado hablar la noche antes del examen.**

 **Le tembló un párpado.**

 **-¿Qué oíste? –preguntó.**

 **-Oh… no mucho. ¿Qué es la fecha límite del solsticio de verano?**

-Oh no mucho –imitó Grover con voz de falsete- solo le faltó oír cuando dijimos:

-Hola, ¿Qué tal Grover?.

-Hola Quirón.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Estoy preocupado por Percy señor.

Y todo lo demás ya lo sabéis –dijo Grover con ironía, a lo que los demás se rieron.

 **-Mira, Percy… –Se estremeció –. Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Ya sabes, por eso de que alucinas con profesoras de matemáticas diabólicas…**

 **-Grover…**

 **-Le dije al señor Brunner que a lo mejor tenías demasiado estrés o algo así, porque no existe ninguna señora Dodds, y…**

 **-Grover, como mentiroso no te ganarías la vida.**

 **Se le pusieron las orejas coloradas. Sacó una tarjeta mugrienta del bolsillo de su camisa.**

 **-Mira, toma esto, ¿de acuerdo? Por si me necesitas este verano.**

 **La tarjeta tenía una tipografía mortal para mis ojos disléxicos, pero al final conseguí entender algo arecido a:**

 _ **Grover Underwood**_

 _ **Guardián**_

 _ **Colina mestiza**_

 _ **Long Island, Nueva York**_

 _ **(800) 009-0009**_

 **-¿Qué es colina mes…?**

 **-¡No lo digas en voz alta! –musitó –. Es mi… dirección estival.**

 **-** Ya quisiera yo –dijo Grover.

 **Menuda decepción. Grover tenía dirección de verano. Nuca me había parado a pensar en su familia podía ser tan rica como las demás de Yancy.**

 **-Vale –contesté alicaído –. Ya sabes, suena como… a invitación a visitar tu mansión.**

 **Asintió.**

 **-O por si me necesitas.**

 **-¿Por qué iba a necesitarte? –Lo pregunté con más rudeza de la que pretendía.**

 **Grover tragó saliva.**

 **-Mira, Percy, la verdad es que yo... bien, digamos que tengo que protegerte.**

 **Lo miré fijamente, atónito. Había pasado todo el año peleándome, manteniendo a los abusones alejados de él. Había perdido el sueño preocupándome de que sería de él cuando yo no estuviera. Y allí estaba el muy caradura, comportándose como si fuese mi protector.**

 **-Grover -le dije-, ¿de qué crees que tienes que protegerme exactamente?**

 **Se produjo un súbito y chirriante frenazo y empezó a salir humo negro y acre del salpicadero. El conductor maldijo a gritos y a duras penas logró detener el Greyhound en el arcén. Bajó presuroso y se puso a aporrear y toquetear el motor, pero al cabo de unos minutos anunció que teníamos que bajar.**

 **Nos hallábamos en mitad de una carretera normal y corriente: un lugar en el que nadie se fijaría de no sufrir una avería. En nuestro lado de la carretera sólo había arces y los desechos arrojados por los coches. En el otro lado cruzando los cuatro carriles de asfalto resplandeciente por el calor de la tarde, un puesto de frutas de los de antes.**

 **La mercancía tenía una pinta fenomenal: cajas de cerezas rojas como la sangre, y manzanas, nueces y albaricoques, jarras de sidra y una bañera con patas de garra llena de hielo. No había clientes, sólo tres ancianas sentadas a la sombra de un arce, tejiendo el par de calcetines más grande que he visto nunca. Me refiero a que tenían el tamaño de jerséis, pero eran claramente calcetines. La de la derecha tejía uno; la de la izquierda, otro. La del medio sostenía una enorme cesta de lana azul eléctrico.**

 **Las tres ancianas, de rostro pálido y arrugado como fruta seca, pelo argentado recogido con cintas blancas y brazos huesudos que sobresalían de raídas túnicas de algodón.**

Los dioses las reconocieron, y la mayoría (excepto, como no, Zeus, Hércules, Octavio y Ares) se pusieron pálidos. Percy al ver el ambiente tan tenso sonrió, y con esto se aligeró un poco el ambiente, salvo porque Poseidón agarraba a Percy como si le fuera la vida en ello.

 **Lo más raro fue que parecían estar mirándome fijamente.**

Cada vez estaban todos más tensos, y miraban a Percy, como si en cualquier momento fuese a desaparecer.

 **Me volví hacia Grover para comentárselo y vi que había palidecido. Tenía un tic en la nariz.**

 **-¿Grover? –le dije –. Oye…**

 **-Dime que no te están mirando. No te están mirando, ¿verdad?**

 **-Pues sí. Raro, ¿eh?¿Crees que me irán bien los calcetines?**

 **-No tiene gracia, Percy. Ninguna gracia.**

 **La anciana del medio sacó unas tijeras enormes, de plata y oro y los filos largos, como una pandora. Grover contuvo el aliento.**

 **-Subamos al autobús –me dijo –. Vamos.**

 **-¿Qué? –repliqué –. Ahí dentro hace mil grados.**

 **-** Sube al autobús! –exclamaron la mayoría, lo que hizo que el pequeño se sobresaltara y escondiera la cabeza en el pecho de su padre.

 **-¡Vamos! –Abrió la puerta y subió, pero yo me quedé atrás.**

-Cómo no –dijeron varios.

 **Al otro lado de la carretera, las ancianas seguían mirándome. La del medio cortó el hilo, y juro que oí el chasquido de las tijeras pese a los cuatro carriles de tráfico. Sus dos amigas hicieron una bola con los calcetines azul eléctrico, y me dejaron con la duda de para quién serían: si para un Bigfoot o para Godzilla.**

A pesar de la broma, nadie se rio, ya que todos tenían una mirada melancólica (excepto ya sabéis quienes)

 **En la trasera del autobús, el conductor arrancó un trozo de metal humeante del compartimento del motor. Luego le dio al arranque. El vehículo se estremeció y, por fin, el motor resucitó con un rugido.**

 **-** A buenas horas –gruñó Poseidón mirando a Percy y agarrándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria.

 **Los pasajeros vitorearon.**

 **-¡Maldita sea! –exclamó el conductor, y golpeó el autobús con su gorra –. ¡Todo el mundo arriba!**

 **En cuanto nos musimos en marcha empecé a sentirme febril, como si hubiera contraído la gripe. Grover no tenía mejor aspecto: Temblaba y le castañeaban los dientes.**

 **-Grover.**

 **-¿Sí?**

 **-¿Qué es lo que no me has contado?**

 **-** Oh casi nada –dijo Jasón con sarcasmo, aún preocupado por el destino de su amigo.

 **Se secó la frente con la manga de la camisa**

 **-Percy, ¿qué has visto en el puesto de frutas?**

 **-¿Te refieres a las ancianas? ¿Qué les pasa? No son como la señora Dodds, ¿verdad?**

 **-** Son peor –dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Hera.

 **Su expresión era difícil de interpretar, pero me dio la sensación de que las mujeres del puesto de frutas eran algo mucho, mucho peor que la señora Dodds**

 **-Dime sólo lo que viste –insistió.**

 **-La del medio sacó unas tijeras y cortó el hilo.**

 **Cerró los ojos e hizo un gesto con los dedos que habría podido ser una seña de la cruz, pero no lo era. Era otra cosa, algo como… más antiguo.**

 **-¿La has visto cortar el hilo?**

 **-Sí. ¿Por qué? –Pero incluso cuando lo estaba diciendo, sabía que pasaba algo.**

-Tienes buenos instintos Percy, aprovéchalos, te pueden salvar la vida –Dijo Atenea con una extraña voz maternal, a lo que Percy asintió con una sonrisa.

 **-Ojalá esto no estuviese ocurriendo –murmuró Grover, y empezó mordisquearse el pulgar –. No quiero que sea como la última vez.**

-Grover –le advirtió Thalía a lo que este asintió.

 **-¿Qué última vez?**

 **-Siempre en sexto. Nunca pasan de sexto.**

-Grover, lo vas a asustar –dijo Hazel, este asintió y sonrió.

 **-Grover –repuse, empezando a asustarme de verdad –, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?**

 **-Déjame que te acompañe hasta tu casa. Prométemelo.**

 **Me pareció una petición extraña, pero lo prometí.**

 **-¿Es como una superstición o algo así? –pregunté.**

 **No obtuve respuesta.**

 **-Grover, el hilo que la anciana cortó… ¿significa que alguien va a morir?**

 **Su mirada estaba cargada de aflicción, como si ya estuviera eligiendo las flores para mi ataúd.**

-Aquí acaba el capítulo –informó Hermes un tanto preocupado, pues el chico le había caído bien.

-Hambe, papi, hambe –empezó a decir Percy, a lo que los demás se enternecieron al oír a Percy hablar. Poseidón sonrió mucho al escuchar que Percy le llamaba papi.

-Vale, ¿qué tal si nos tomamos un descanso y luego seguimos? –dijo Hestia, a lo que todos asintieron de acuerdo.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero estoy muy liada con los exámenes y el conservatorio. Pero bueno, ya he terminado el capitulo, espero que os guste.


	4. Grover pierde los pantalones

_**N/A: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES Y LA HISTORIA ESCRITA EN NEGRITA PERTENECE A RICK RIORDAN.**_

Durante la comida:

En la mesa de Poseidón intentaban que Percy no se empachara mucho, ya que comía como tres personas. En la mesa de Zeus, mientras los hermanos Grace y Perseo conversaban animadamente, Zeus y Hércules planeaban como destruir a Percy. En la mesa de Atenea se barajaban varias opciones de lo que podría pasar en la lectura, pero algún que otro estaba más distraído de la cuenta. En la mesa de Deméter todos comían y conversaban sobre cuál era el cereal más nutritivo. En la mesa de Ares se hablaba de guerra, y había un caos terrible, al que Frank se estaba, para su desgracia, acostumbrando. En la mesa de Hefesto, la comida estaba de lado, y todos se dedicaban a construir gran variedad de objetos. En la mesa de Hades Hazel y Nico hablaban animadamente, mientras Hades los veía con felicidad, aunque no la demostraba, ya que "tenía una reputación que mantener". En la mesa de Dioniso, su padre les estaba mostrando a sus hijos los mejores vinos. En la mesa de Hermes todos estaban pensando en que bromas gastar a los de Apolo. E la mesa de Apolo todos conversaban animadamente. Y en la mesa de Afrodita todas estaban hablando de ropa y maquillaje, excepto Piper, que le aburrían esas cosas, y Lazy, que estaba muy distraída pensando en el momento en el que un cierto hijo de Atenea se iba a dar cuenta que existía, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por su madre, que se prometió a si misma ayudarla.

Una vez terminada la comida todos volvieron a la lectura.

-¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó Hestia.

-Yo –dijo Atenea.

 **Grover pierde inesperadamente los pantalones**

 **Hora de confesarse: planté a Grove en cuanto llegamos a la terminal de autobuses.**

-Eso es de mala educación –dijo Hestia.

 **Ya sé que fue muy grosero por mi parte, pero me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me miraba como si yo estuviera muerto y no paraba de refunfuñar: "¿Por qué siempre pasa lo mismo?" y "¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser en sexto?".**

-Yo también me hubiera ido –dijeron algunos semidioses, a lo que Grover se puso tan colorado, que haría parecer que los tomates son pálidos

 **Cuando Grover se disgustaba solía entrar en acción su vejiga, así que no me sorprendió que, al bajar del autobús, me hiciera prometer que lo esperaría y fuese a la cola para el lavabo.**

La sala entera se llenó de risas, y el sátiro se sonrojó aún más.

 **En lugar de esperar, recogí mi maleta, me escabullí fuera y tomé el primer taxi hacia el norte de la ciudad.**

 **-Al East, calle Ciento cuatro con la Primera –le dije al conductor.**

Los Stoll pusieron una cara de malicia.

-Ya no vive ahí –dijo Nico al verles la cara. Estos hicieron un mohín.

 **Unas palabras sobre mi madre antes de que la conozcas.**

-Fantástica –dijo Thalía.

-Increíble y buna cocinera –dijo Nico

-Es como una madre –dijeron los dos a la vez, a lo que se miraron horrorizados.

 **Se llama Sally Jackson y es la persona más buena del mundo, lo que demuestra mi teoría de que los mejores son os que tienen peor suerte. Sus padres murieron en un accidente aéreo cuando tenía cinco años**

Todos miraron mal a Zeus. A lo que este se encogió un poco en su trono, ya que las miradas de Hestia y Poseidón eran terroríficas.

 **, y la crió un tío que no se ocupaba demasiado se ella. Quería ser escritora, así que pasó todo el instituto trabajando y ahorrando para ir a una universidad con buenos cursos de escritura creativa. Entonces su tío enfermó de cáncer, por lo tanto tuvo que dejar el instituto el último año para cuidarlo. Cuando murió, se quedó sin dinero, sin familia y sin bachillerato.**

-A no de eso nada –dijo Atenea –yo la ayudare con el bachillerato.

Todos se le quedaron mirando a la diosa sorprendidos, excepto Poseidón que paso de la sorpresa al agradecimiento.

 **El único buen momento que pasó fue cuando conoció a mi padre.**

-Código 10 –gritó Thalía, a lo que todos los romanos, excepto Jasón, no entendieron por qué los griegos se tapaban los oídos.

Entonces Afrodita pegó un chillido que podría haber roto las ventanas si hubiese habido.

-¿Qué es eso de código 10? –preguntó Reyna una vez recuperada del chillido.

-Es un código que creamos para cuando Afrodita grita, lo que significa que hay que taparse los oídos –explicó Nico a lo que romanos y Dioses asintieron tomando nota de ello.

 **Yo no conservo recuerdos de él, solo una especie de calidez, quizá un leve rastro de su sonrisa. A mi madre no le gusta hablar de él se pone triste. No tiene fotos.**

 **Verás, no estaban casados. Mi madre me contó que era rico e importante, y que su relación era secreta. Un bue día, él embarcó hacia el Atlántico en algún viaje importante y jamás regresó. Se perdió en el mar, según mi madre. No murió. Se perdió en el mar.**

-Una mentira con verdad –dijeron Apolo y Hermes –me he enamorado

Poseidón les miró con tal cara de enfado que hizo que se encogieran en su trono.

 **Ella trabajaba en empleos irregulares, asistía a clases nocturnas para conseguir su título de bachillerato y me crió sola. Jamás se quejaba o se enfadaba, ni siquiera una vez, pese a que yo no era un crío fácil.**

 **Al final se casó con Gabe Ugliano, que fue majo los primeros treinta segundos que lo conocí; después se mostró como el cretino de primera que era. Cuando era más pequeño, le puse el mote de Gabe el Apestoso. Lo siento, pero es verdad. El tipo olía a pizza de ajo enmohecida envuelta en pantalones de gimnasio.**

-Qué asco –dijo la mayoría de la sala, hasta Hércules lo dijo, porque eso era asqueroso mirase por donde se mirase.

 **Entre los dos le hacíamos la vida a mamá más bien difícil. La manera en que Gabe el Apestoso la trataba, el modo en que él y yo nos llevábamos… En fin, mi llegada a casa es un buen ejemplo.**

 **Entré en nuestro pequeño apartamento con la esperanza de que mi madre hubiera vuelto del trabajo. En cambio, me encontré en la sala a Gabe el Apestoso, jugando al póquer con sus amigotes. El televisor rugía con el canal de deportes ESPN. Había patatas fritas y latas de cerveza desperdigadas por toda la alfombra.**

 **Sin levantar la mirada, él dijo desde el otro lado del puro:**

 **-Conque ya estás aquí, ¿eh, chaval?**

 **-¿Dónde está mi madre?**

 **-Trabajando –contestó—. ¿Tienes suelto?**

La sala parecía que iba explotar, entre el enfado de griegos, romanos y héroes del pasado, excepto, como no, Hércules y Octavio. De los dioses todos estaban enfadados excepto, Zeus, ares y Hera.

Percy bebe notó la tensión que había en el aire e intento aligerarla riéndose un poco, pero no funciono.

Mientras Grover intentaba pasar desapercibido, ya que él era el único que sabía todo lo que Gabe le hizo a Percy. Thalía, Luke y Nico se dieron cuenta de que Grover sabía lo que pasaba, así que hicieron un acuerdo silencioso para luego sonsacarle la información

 **Eso fue todo. Nada de «Bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte. ¿Qué tal te han ido estos últimos seis meses?».**

 **Gabe había engordado. Parecía una morsa sin colmillos vestida con ropa de segunda mano. Tenía unos tres pelos en la cabeza, que se extendían por toda la calva, como si eso lo volviera más atractivo o vete tú a saber.**

-Eso no lo puedo arreglar ni yo –dijo asqueada Afrodita.

 **Trabajaba en el Electronics Mega—Mart de Queens, pero estaba en casa la mayor parte del tiempo. No sé por qué no lo echaban.**

 **Lo único que hacía era gastarse el sueldo en puros que me hacían vomitar y en cerveza, por supuesto. Cerveza siempre. Cuando yo estaba en casa, esperaba de mí que le proporcionara fondos para jugar. Lo llamaba nuestro «secreto de machotes». Lo que significaba que, si se lo contaba a mi madre, me molería a palos.**

Entonces la sala explotó, se oían gritos como: ¿¡ Ese idiota le pegaba!? Y muchas otras preguntas que incluían palabras cada una más fuerte que la otra. Entonces Percy bebe empezó a llorar, porque se estaba asustando con todos esos gritos, esto hizo que todos se callasen al instante y Poseidón al escuchar llorar a su hijo se tranquilizó y se puso a jugar con él para que dejase de llorar. Una vez Percy bebe había dejado de llorar, gracias a los 10 peluches que había hecho aparecer Poseidón se siguió la lectura.

 **-No tengo suelto —contesté. Arqueó una ceja asquerosa. Gabe olía el dinero como un sabueso, lo cual era sorprendente, dado que su propio hedor debía de anular todo lo demás.**

Atenea empezaba a sospechar, el por qué Sally se casó con ese "humano", de ser así sí que era la mejor madre.

 **-Has venido en taxi desde la terminal de autobuses —dijo—. Probablemente has pagado con un billete de veinte y te habrán devuelto seis o siete pavos. Quien espera vivir bajo este techo debe asumir sus cargas. ¿Tengo razón, Eddie?**

-Vaya si el cerdo sabe contar –dijo Thalía echando aún pequeñas chispas.

-Thalía, que te han hecho los pobres cerdos para que los compares con esa cosa –dijo Nico rodeado aún de un aura negra de muerte.

 **Eddie, el portero del edificio, me miró con un destello de simpatía.**

 **-Venga, Gabe —le dijo—. El chico acaba de llegar.**

 **-¿Tengo razón o no? —repitió Gabe.**

 **Eddie frunció el entrecejo y se refugió en su cuenco de galletas saladas. Los otros dos tipos se pedorrearon casi al unísono.**

 **-Estupendo —le dije. Saqué unos dólares del bolsillo y los lancé encima de la mesa—. Espero que pierdas.**

-Tenlo por hecho –dijo Hermes a Percy bebe, a lo que este le sonrió

 **-¡Ha llegado tu boletín de notas, cráneo privilegiado! —exclamó cuando me volví—. ¡Yo no iría por ahí dándome tantos aires!**

-Y tú tampoco deberías darte tantos aires –dijo Poseidón con un tono de voz peligrosamente calmado.

 **Cerré de un portazo mi habitación, que en realidad no era mía. Durante los meses escolares era el «estudio» de Gabe. Por supuesto, no había nada que estudiar allí dentro, aparte de viejas revistas de coches, pero le encantaba apelotonar mis cosas en el armario, dejar sus botas manchadas de barro en el alféizar y esforzarse porque el lugar apestara a su asquerosa colonia, sus puros y su cerveza rancia.**

 **Dejé la maleta en la cama. Hogar, dulce hogar.**

-Sarcasmo, dulce sarcasmo –dijeron los inmaduros intentando bajar un poco la tensión, pero no funcionó, ya que hasta ellos seguían enfadados.

 **El olor de Gabe era casi peor que las pesadillas sobre la señora Dodds o el sonido de las tijeras de la anciana frutera. Me estremecí sólo de pensarlo. Recordé la cara de pánico de Grover cuando me hizo prometer que lo dejaría acompañarme a casa. Un súbito escalofrío me recorrió. Sentí como si alguien —algo— estuviera buscándome en aquel preciso instante, quizá subiendo pesadamente por las escaleras, mientras le crecían unas garras largas y enormes.**

 **Entonces oí la voz de mi madre.**

La sala se llenó de risas, por la gran equivocación de Percy.

 **-¿Percy? Abrió la puerta y mis miedos se desvanecieron.**

 **Mi madre es capaz de hacer que me sienta bien sólo con entrar en mi habitación. Sus ojos refulgen y cambian de color con la luz.**

 **Su sonrisa es tan cálida como una colcha tejida a mano. Tiene unas cuantas canas entre la larga melena castaña, pero nunca la he visto vieja. Cuando me mira, es como si sólo viera las cosas buenas que tengo, ninguna de las malas. Jamás la he oído levantar la voz o decir una palabra desagradable a nadie, ni siquiera a mí o a Gabe.**

-Pues eso sí que es difícil –dijo Katy

 **-Oh, Percy. —Me abrazó fuerte—. No me lo puedo creer. ¡Cuánto has crecido desde Navidad!**

 **Su uniforme rojo, blanco y azul de la pastelería Sweet on América olía a las mejores cosas del mundo: chocolate, regaliz y las demás cosas que vendía en la tienda de golosinas de la estación Grand Central. Me había traído «muestras gratis», como siempre hacía cuando yo venía a casa.**

Todos los hombres estaban babeando, y Hestia hizo aparecer un cuenco de chuches para cada uno, a lo que estos soltaron un sonoro "gracias".

 **Nos sentamos juntos en el borde de la cama. Mientras yo atacaba las tiras de arándanos ácidos, me pasó la mano por la cabeza y quiso saber todo lo que no le había contado en mis cartas. No mencionó mi expulsión, no parecía importarle. Pero ¿yo estaba bien? ¿Su niñito se las apañaba?**

 **Le dije que no me agobiara, que me dejara respirar y todo eso, aunque en secreto me alegraba muchísimo de tenerla a mi lado.**

 **-Eh, Sally, ¿qué tal si nos preparas un buen pastel de carne? —vociferó Gabe desde la otra habitación.**

Todos en la sala gruñeron, excepto los de siempre.

 **Me rechinaron los dientes. Mi madre es la mujer más agradable del mundo. Tendría que estar casada con un millonario, no con un capullo como Gabe.**

 **Por ella, intenté sonar optimista cuando le conté mis últimos días en la academia Yancy. Le dije que no estaba demasiado afectado por la expulsión (esta vez casi había durado un curso entero). Había hecho nuevos amigos. No me había ido mal en latín. Y, en serio, las peleas no habían sido tan terribles como aseguraba el director. Me gustaba la academia Yancy. De verdad. En fin, lo pinté tan bien que casi me convencí a mí mismo. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al pensar en Grover y el señor Brunner. Ni siquiera Nancy Bobofit parecía tan mala.**

 **Hasta aquella excursión al museo…**

 **-¿Qué? —me preguntó mi madre. Me azuzaba la conciencia con la mirada, intentando sonsacarme—. ¿Te asustó algo?**

 **-No, mamá.**

-Nunca hay que mentir a una madre –dijo muy serio, para sorpresa de todos, Hermes

 **No me gustó mentir. Quería contárselo todo sobre la señora Dodds y las tres ancianas con el hilo, pero pensé que sonaría estúpido.**

 **Apretó los labios. Sabía que me guardaba algo, pero no me presionó.**

 **-Tengo una sorpresa para ti —dijo—. Nos vamos a la playa.**

 **Puse unos ojos como platos.**

 **-¿A Montauk?**

 **-Tres noches, en la misma cabaña.**

 **-¿Cuándo?**

 **Sonrió y contestó:**

 **-En cuanto me cambie.**

 **No podía creerlo. Mi madre y yo no habíamos ido a Montauk los últimos dos veranos porque Gabe decía que no había suficiente dinero.**

-No me extraña, se lo gastaría todo en cervezas –gruñeron las cazadoras y la misma Artemisa.

 **En ese momento Gabe apareció por la puerta y masculló:**

 **-¿Qué pasa con ese pastel, Sally? ¿Es que no me has oído?**

 **Quise pegarle un puñetazo, pero crucé la mirada con mi madre y comprendí que me ofrecía un trato: sé amable con Gabe un momentito. Sólo hasta que ella estuviera lista para marcharnos a Montauk. Después nos largaríamos de allí.**

 **-Ya voy, cariño —le dijo a Gabe—. Estábamos hablando del viaje.**

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos.**

 **-¿El viaje? ¿Quieres decir que lo decías en serio?**

 **-Lo sabía —murmuré—. No va a dejarnos ir.**

 **-Claro que sí —repuso mi madre sin alterarse—. Tu padrastro sólo está preocupado por el dinero. Eso es todo. Además —añadió—, Gabriel no va a tener que conformarse con un pastel normalito. Se lo haré de siete capas y prepararé mi salsa especial de guacamole y crema agria. Va a estar como un rajá.**

-Chantaje –dijeron Hermes y Apolo –cada vez me gusta más.

Con este comentario acabaron dándose una ducha con vista de fauna y flora por el Ático.

 **Gabe se ablandó un poco.**

 **-Así que el dinero para ese viaje vuestro… va a salir de tu presupuesto para ropa, ¿no?**

 **-Sí, cariño —aseguró mi madre.**

-¿QUEEEE?, NADIE SE METE CON LA ROPA –Adivinar quien dijo esto.

Atenea siguió leyendo para evitar un gran discurso de la diosa del amor

 **-Y llevarás mi coche allí y lo traerás de vuelta, a ningún sitio más.**

 **-Tendremos mucho cuidado.**

 **Gabe se rascó la papada.**

 **-A lo mejor si te esmeras con ese pastel de siete capas… Y a lo mejor si el crío se disculpa por interrumpir mi partida de póquer.**

 **«A lo mejor si te pego una patada donde más duele y te dejo una semana con voz de soprano», pensé.**

-Hazlo –dijeron todos

 **Pero los ojos de mi madre me advirtieron que no lo cabreara. ¿Por qué soportaba a aquel tipejo?**

 **Tuve ganas de gritar. ¿Por qué le importaba lo que él pensara?**

 **-Lo siento —murmuré—. Siento de verdad haber interrumpido tu importantísima partida de póquer. Por favor, vuelve a ella inmediatamente.**

 **Gabe entrecerró los ojos. Su minúsculo cerebro probablemente intentaba detectar el sarcasmo en mi declaración.**

\- Si no lo detecta es más tonto de lo que pensaba –dijo Jasón.

 **-Bueno, lo que sea —resopló, y volvió a su partida.**

-No sé para que me molesto –volvió a decir este.

 **-Gracias, Percy —me dijo mamá—. En cuanto lleguemos a Montauk, seguiremos hablando de… lo que se te ha olvidado contarme, ¿vale?**

 **Por un momento me pareció ver ansiedad en sus ojos —el mismo miedo que había visto en Grover durante el viaje en autobús—, como si también mi madre sintiera un frío extraño en el aire. Pero entonces recuperó su sonrisa, y supuse que me había equivocado. Me revolvió el pelo y fue a prepararle a Gabe su pastel especial.**

 **Una hora más tarde estábamos listos para marcharnos.**

 **Gabe se tomó un descanso de su partida lo bastante largo para verme cargar las bolsas de mi madre en el coche. No dejó de protestar y quejarse por perder a su cocinera —y lo más importante, su Camaro del 78— durante todo el fin de semana.**

-Lo que más le importa es el coche –dijo asqueada una cazadora.

 **-No le hagas ni un rasguño al coche, cráneo privilegiado —me advirtió mientras cargaba la última bolsa—. Ni un rasguño pequeñito.**

 **Como si yo fuera a conducir. Tenía doce años. Pero eso no le importaba al bueno de Gabe. Si una gaviota se cagara en la pintura, encontraría una forma de echarme la culpa.**

 **Al verlo regresar torpemente hacia el edificio, me enfadé tanto que hice algo que no sé explicar. Cuando Gabe llegó a la puerta, hice la señal que le había visto hacer a Grover en el autobús, una especie de gesto para alejar el mal: una mano con forma de garra hacia mi corazón y después un movimiento brusco hacia fuera, como para empujar. Entonces el portal se cerró tan fuerte que le golpeó el trasero y lo envió volando por las escaleras como un hombre-bala.**

Zeus y Hércules pensaron que era muy poderoso si con tan corta edad podía hacer eso.

 **Puede que sólo fuera el viento, o algún accidente raro con las bisagras, pero no me quedé para averiguarlo.**

-Muy bien, hay que huir una vez hecha la broma –dijo Hermes con aprobación.

 **Subí al Camaro y le dije a mi madre que pisara a fondo.**

 **Nuestro bungalow alquilado estaba en la orilla sur, en la punta de Long Island. Era una casita de tono pastel con cortinas descoloridas, medio hundida en las dunas. Siempre había arena en las sábanas y arañas por la habitación, y la mayoría del tiempo el mar estaba demasiado frío para bañarse.**

 **Me encantaba.**

 **Íbamos allí desde que era niño. Mi madre llevaba más tiempo yendo. Jamás me lo dijo exactamente, pero yo sabía por qué aquella playa era especial para ella. Era el lugar donde había conocido a mi padre.**

Todos se taparon los oídos esperando el grito de Afrodita, que nunca llegó, ya que Artemisa le tapó la boca antes de que gritase.

-Muy buenos reflejos mi señora –dijo Zoë.

 **A medida que nos acercábamos a Montauk, mi madre pareció rejuvenecer, años de preocupación y trabajo desaparecieron de su rostro. Sus ojos se volvieron del color del mar.**

 **Llegamos al atardecer, abrimos las ventanas y emprendimos nuestra rutina habitual de limpieza. Luego caminamos por la playa, les dimos palomitas de maíz azules a las gaviotas y comimos nuestras gominolas azules, caramelos masticables azules, y las demás muestras gratis que mi madre había traído del trabajo.**

 **Supongo que tengo que explicar lo de la comida azul.**

-Si –dijeron muchos en la sala.

 **Verás, Gabe le dijo una vez a mi madre que no existía tal cosa. Tuvieron una pelea, que en su momento pareció una tontería, pero desde entonces mi madre se volvió loca por comer azul. Preparaba tartas de cumpleaños y batidos de arándanos azules. Compraba nachos de maíz azul y traía a casa caramelos azules. Esto —junto con su decisión de mantener su nombre de soltera, Jackson, en lugar de hacerse llamar señora Ugliano— era prueba de que no estaba totalmente abducida por Gabe. Tenía un lado rebelde, como yo.**

-Se equivoca –dijo Nico.

-Eso no es una novedad –dijo Thalía –pero, ¿en qué?

-En que él no tiene solo un lado rebelde, él es todo rebelde –le contestó Nico, a lo que toda la sala comenzó a reírse.

 **Cuando anocheció, hicimos una hoguera. Asamos salchichas y malvaviscos. Mamá me contó historias de su niñez, antes de que sus padres murieran en un accidente aéreo. Me habló de los libros que quería escribir algún día, cuando tuviera suficiente dinero para dejar la tienda de golosinas.**

 **Al final, reuní valor para preguntarle lo que me rondaba por la mente desde que llegamos a Montauk: mi padre. A ella se le empañaron los ojos. Supuse que me contaría las mismas cosas de siempre, pero yo nunca me cansaba de oírlas.**

 **-Era amable, Percy —dijo—. Alto, guapo y fuerte. Pero también gentil. Tú tienes su pelo negro, ya lo sabes, y sus ojos verdes.**

-Es verdad –dijo Orión – el que más se parece de nosotros a nuestro padre es Percy.

-Tienes razón –dijo sonriendo Teseo.

— **Mamá pescó una gominola azul de la bolsa de las golosinas—. Ojalá él pudiera verte, Percy. ¡Qué orgulloso estaría!**

-Lo estoy –dijo este –de todos mis hijos.

 **Me pregunté cómo podía decir eso. ¿Qué tenía yo de fantástico? Era un crío hiperactivo y disléxico con un boletín de notas lleno de insuficientes, expulsado de la escuela por sexta vez en seis años.**

 **-¿Cuántos años tenía? —le pregunté—. Quiero decir… cuando se marchó.**

 **Observó las llamas.**

 **-Sólo estuvo conmigo un verano, Percy. Justo aquí, en esta playa. En esta cabaña.**

 **-Pero me conoció de bebé.**

 **-No, cariño. Sabía que yo estaba esperando un niño, pero nunca te vio. Tuvo que marcharse antes de que tú nacieras.**

 **Intenté conciliar aquello con el hecho de que yo creía recordar algo de mi padre. Un resplandor cálido. Una sonrisa. Siempre di por supuesto que él me había conocido al nacer. Mi madre nunca me lo había dicho directamente, pero aun así me parecía lógico. Y ahora me enteraba de que él nunca me había visto…**

 **Me enfadé con mi padre. Puede que fuera una estupidez, pero le eché en cara que se marchara en aquel viaje por mar y no tuviera agallas para casarse con mamá. Nos había abandonado, y ahora estábamos atrapados con Gabe el Apestoso.**

Poseidón bajó la cabeza apenado.

 **-¿Vas a enviarme fuera de nuevo? —pregunté—. ¿A otro internado?**

 **Sacó un malvavisco de la hoguera.**

 **-No lo sé, cariño —dijo con tono serio—. Creo… creo que tendremos que hacer algo.**

 **-¿Porque no me quieres cerca? —Me arrepentí al instante de pronunciar esas palabras.**

-Más le vale –dijo Thalía echando pequeñas chispas.

 **Los ojos de mi madre se humedecieron. Me agarró la mano y la apretó con fuerza.**

 **-Oh, Percy, no. Yo… tengo que hacerlo, cariño. Por tu propio bien. Tengo que enviarte lejos.**

 **Sus palabras me recordaron lo que el señor Brunner había dicho: que era mejor para mí abandonar Yancy.**

 **-Porque no soy normal —respondí.**

-Bien, el primer paso es reconocerlo –dijo Leo, a lo que los demás se rieron y Percy bebe hizo un puchero.

 **-Lo dices como si fuera algo malo, Percy. Pero ignoras lo importante que eres. Creí que la academia Yancy estaría lo bastante lejos, pensé que allí estarías por fin a salvo.**

 **-¿A salvo de qué?**

-De los idiotas de mis hermanos –dijo Poseidón a lo que sus hermanos se quejaron.

 **Cruzamos las miradas y me asaltó una oleada de recuerdos: todas las cosas raras y pavorosas que me habían pasado en la vida, algunas de las cuales había intentado olvidar.**

 **Cuando estaba en tercer curso, un hombre vestido con una gabardina negra me persiguió por un patio. Los maestros lo amenazaron con llamar a la policía y él se marchó gruñendo, pero nadie me creyó cuando les dije que bajo el sombrero de ala ancha el hombre sólo tenía un ojo, en medio de la frente.**

Todos miraron a Poseidón en busca de respuesta, a lo que él solo se encogió de hombros.

 **Antes de eso: un recuerdo muy, muy temprano. Estaba en preescolar y una profesora me puso a hacer la siesta por error en una cuna en la que se había colado una culebra. Mi madre gritó cuando vino a recogerme y me encontró jugando con una cuerda mustia y con escamas, que de algún modo había conseguido estrangular con mis regordetas manitas. En todas las escuelas me había ocurrido algo que ponía los pelos de punta, algo peligroso, y eso me había obligado a trasladarme.**

 **Sabía que debía contarle a mi madre lo de las ancianas del puesto de frutas y lo de la señora Dodds en el museo, mi extraña alucinación de haber convertido en polvo a la profesora de mates con una espada.**

 **Pero no me atreví. Tenía la extraña intuición de que aquellas historias pondrían fin a nuestra excursión a Montauk, y no quería que eso ocurriera.**

-Siempre igual –suspiraron varios semidioses que le conocían bien.

 **-He intentado tenerte tan cerca de mí como he podido —dijo mi madre—. Me advirtieron que era un error. Pero sólo hay otra opción, Percy: el lugar al que quería enviarte tu padre. Y yo… simplemente no soporto la idea.**

 **-¿Mi padre quería que fuera a una escuela especial?**

 **-No es una escuela. Es un campamento de verano.**

-El campamento mestizo –dijeron alegres los griegos.

 **La cabeza me daba vueltas. ¿Por qué mi padre —que ni siquiera se había quedado para verme nacer— le había hablado a mi madre de un campamento de verano? Y si era tan importante, ¿por qué ella no lo había mencionado antes?**

 **-Lo siento, Percy —dijo al ver mi mirada—. Pero no puedo hablar de ello. Yo… no pude enviarte a ese lugar. Quizá habría supuesto decirte adiós para siempre.**

 **-¿Para siempre? Pero si sólo es un campamento de verano…**

 **Se volvió hacia la hoguera, y por su expresión supe que si le hacía más preguntas se echaría a llorar.**

 **Esa noche tuve un sueño muy real.**

 **Había tormenta en la playa, y dos animales preciosos —un caballo blanco**

-Yo –dijo Poseidón.

 **y un águila dorada**

-Yo –dijo Zeus.

— **intentaban matarse mutuamente entre las olas de la orilla. El águila se abalanzaba y rasgaba con sus espolones el hocico del caballo. El caballo se volvía y coceaba las alas del águila. Mientras peleaban, la tierra tembló y una voz monstruosa estalló en carcajadas desde algún lugar subterráneo, incitando a las bestias a pelear con mayor fiereza.**

Todos miraron a Hades y este contestó que no era él.

 **Corrí hacia la orilla, sabía que tenía que evitar que se mataran, pero avanzaba a cámara lenta. Sabía que llegaría tarde. Vi al águila lanzarse en picado, dispuesta a sacarle los espantados ojos al caballo, y grité «¡Nooo!».**

-Si gané –celebró Zeus, a lo que Poseidón, como ser maduro que es, le sacó la lengua.

 **Me desperté sobresaltado.**

 **Fuera había estallado realmente una tormenta, la clase de tormenta que derriba árboles y casas. No había ningún caballo o águila en la playa, sólo relámpagos que iluminaban todo con fogonazos de luz, y olas de siete metros batiendo contra las dunas como artillería pesada.**

 **Al siguiente trueno, mi madre también se despertó. Se incorporó con los ojos muy abiertos y dijo:**

 **-Un huracán.**

 **Eso era absurdo. Los huracanes nunca llegan a Long Island al principio del verano. Pero al océano parecía habérsele olvidado. Por encima del rugido del viento, oí un aullido distante, un sonido enfurecido y torturado que me puso los pelos de punta.**

-Cómo pudiste olvidarlo Tío P –dijeron Apolo y Hermes "horrorizados". La sala entera estalló en risas, y el dios del mar puso los ojos en blanco por las tonterías de sus sobrinos.

 **Después un ruido mucho más cercano, como mazazos en la arena. Y una voz desesperada: alguien gritaba y aporreaba nuestra puerta.**

 **Mi madre saltó de su cama en camisón y abrió el pestillo.**

 **Grover apareció enmarcado en el umbral contra el aguacero. Pero no era… no era exactamente Grover.**

 **-He pasado toda la noche buscándote —jadeó—. ¿En qué estabas pensando cuando te largaste sin mí?**

 **Mi madre me miró asustada, no por Grover sino por el motivo que lo había traído.**

 **-¡Percy! —Gritó para hacerse oír con la lluvia—, ¿qué pasó en la escuela? ¿Qué no me has contado?**

 **Yo estaba paralizado mirando a Grover. No podía comprender qué estaba viendo.**

 **-O Zeu kai alloi theoi! —Exclamó Grover—. ¡Me viene pisando los talones! ¿Aún no le has contado nada a tu madre?**

 **Estaba demasiado aturdido para registrar que él acababa de maldecir en griego antiguo… y que yo lo había entendido perfectamente. Estaba demasiado aturdido para preguntarme cómo había llegado allí él solo, en medio de la noche. Porque además Grover no llevaba los pantalones puestos, y donde debían estar sus piernas… donde debían estar sus piernas…**

-¿Qué hay? –dijeron Leo y los Stoll exasperados, a lo que los demás les miraron como si fueran tontos.

 **Mi madre me miró con seriedad y me habló con un tono que nunca había empleado antes:**

 **-Percy. ¡Cuéntamelo ya! Tartamudeé algo sobre las ancianas del puesto de frutas y sobre la señora Dodds, y mi madre se quedó mirándome con una palidez mortal a la luz de los relámpagos. Por fin agarró su bolso, me lanzó el impermeable y exclamó:**

 **-¡Meteos en el coche! ¡Los dos! ¡Venga!**

 **Grover echó a correr hacia el Camaro, pero en realidad no corría, no exactamente. Trotaba, sacudía sus peludos cuartos traseros, y de repente su historia sobre una dolencia muscular en las piernas cobró sentido. Comprendí cómo podía avanzar tan rápido y aun así cojear cuando caminaba.**

 **Sí, lo comprendí porque allí donde debían estar sus pies, no había pies. Había pezuñas.**

-Ah con que era eso –dijeron Leo y los Stoll.

\- ¿Qué os pensabais que había? –preguntaron los demás. Estos se encogieron de hombros, no sabiendo que decir.

Entonces apareció la luz blanca otra vez y cuando esta cesó se encontraron con Lupa en su forma humana y con un grupo de semidioses que hizo que a los griegos se les callase el alma a los pies. Ya que estos eran…

* * *

 **Perdón por la tardanza en subir los capítulos, pero a parte de los problemas con el conservatorio y el instituto, mi ordenador tuvo unos problemas técnicos. Así que espero que me disculpen por la tardanza y que les guste el capítulo.**


	5. Mi madre me enseña a torear

_**N/A: TODOS LOS PERSONAJES, (EXCEPTO ALGUNOS, QUE SON DE MI INVENCIÓN) Y LA HISTORIA ESCRITA EN NEGRITA PERTENECE A RICK RIORDAN.**_

Entonces apareció la luz blanca otra vez y cuando esta cesó se encontraron con Lupa en su forma humana, un cíclope, y con un grupo de semidioses que hizo que a los griegos se les callase el alma a los pies. Ya que estos eran los semidioses que habían caído, tanto en la batalla del laberinto, cómo en la batalla contra Cronos.

Inmediatamente los semidioses se levantaron de sus asientos y fueron corriendo a abrazar a sus amigos y hermanos. Este reencuentro tan conmovedor, fue interrumpido por Zeus.

— Presentaros y decid quien es vuestro padre divino –ordenó.

— Silena Beauregard, hija de Afrodita –la diosa del amor le dedicó una sonrisa.

— Charles Beckendorf, hijo de Hefesto –Hefesto miró orgulloso a su hijo. Y no pudo evitar fijarse, al igual que Afrodita, que su hijo y Silena estaban cogidos de la mano.

— Lee Fletcher, hijo de Apolo –este le dio dos pulgares arriba.

— Michael Yew, hijo de Apolo –el dios le dio una sonrisa.

—Castor, hijo de Dioniso –se presentó el chico.

—Tyson, hijo de Poseidón- Este sonrió a su hijo

—Bueno, sigamos leyendo –dijo Atenea – ¿quién quiere leer?

—Yo –dijo Miranda, una hija de Deméter.

 **Mi madre me enseña a torear**

 **Atravesamos la noche a través de oscuras carreteras comarcales. El viento azotaba el Cámaro. La lluvia golpeaba el parabrisas. Yo no sabía cómo mi madre podía ver algo, pero siguió pisando el acelerador.**

— A si se conduce –exclamó Ares.

— No, así es como acabas tú en la enfermería de Apolo y tu moto en mi taller –le respondió Hefesto, a lo que los demás se rieron y Ares se puso rojo de la vergüenza y la furia.

 **Cada vez que estallaba un relámpago, yo miraba a Grover, sentado junto a mí en el asiento trasero, y pensaba que o me había vuelto majara o él llevaba puestos unos pantalones de alfombra de pelo largo.**

— Vaya ideas que tiene –dijo Leo

 **Pero no, tenía aquel olor de las excursiones al zoo de mascotas: olía a lanolina, de la lana; el olor de un animal de granja empapado.**

— **Así que tú y mi madre… ¿os conocíais? —se me ocurrió decir.**

 **Los ojos de Grover miraban una y otra vez el retrovisor, aunque no teníamos coches detrás.**

— **No exactamente —contestó—. Quiero decir que no nos conocíamos en persona, pero ella sabía que te vigilaba.**

— **¿Que me vigilabas?**

—Acosador! –dijeron los Stoll, Leo, Will y os dioses inmaduros

— **Te seguía la pista. Me aseguraba de que estuvieras bien. Pero no fingía ser tu amigo —añadió rápidamente—. Soy tu amigo.**

— **Vale, pero ¿qué eres exactamente?**

— **Eso no importa ahora.**

— **¿Que no importa? Mi mejor amigo es un burro de cintura para abajo…**

La sala entera se llenó de risas por el comentario de Percy

 **Grover soltó un balido gutural.**

— **¡Cabra! —gritó.**

— **¿Qué?**

— **¡Que de cintura para abajo soy una cabra!**

— **Pero si acabas de decir que no importa.**

— **¡Bee—ee—ee! ¡Hay sátiros que te patearían ante tal insulto!**

"Eso es cierto" –pensó Luke, pues él lo sabía por propia experiencia

— **¡Uau! Sátiros. ¿Quieres decir criaturas imaginarias como las de los mitos que nos explicaba el señor Brunner?**

— **¿Eran las ancianas del puesto imaginarias, Percy? ¿Lo era la señora Dodds?**

— **¡Así que admites que había una señora Dodds!**

—No es momento de ponerse a pensar en eso –dijo Clarisse

— **Por supuesto.**

— **Entonces ¿por qué…?**

— **Cuanto menos sepas, menos monstruos atraerás —respondió Grover, como si fuese una obviedad—. Tendimos una niebla sobre los ojos de los humanos. Confiamos en que pensaras que la Benévola era una alucinación. Pero no funcionó porque empezaste a comprender quién eres.**

— **¿Quién…? Un momento. ¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Volví a oír aquel aullido torturado en algún lugar detrás de nosotros, más cerca que antes. Fuera lo que fuese lo que nos perseguía, seguía nuestro rastro.**

La sala se puso tensa al escuchar eso.

— **Percy —dijo mi madre—, hay demasiado que explicar y no tenemos tiempo. Debemos llevarte a un lugar seguro.**

— **¿Seguro de qué? ¿Quién me persigue?**

— **Oh, casi nadie —soltó Grover, aún molesto por mi comentario del burro —. Sólo el Señor de los Muertos y algunas de sus criaturas más sanguinarias.**

— Lo siento –se disculpó el Sátiro ante las miradas del dios de los muertos y sus hijos.

— **¡Grover!**

— **Perdone, señora Jackson. ¿Puede conducir más rápido, por favor?**

 **Intenté hacerme a la idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero fui incapaz. Sabía que no era un sueño. Yo no tenía imaginación. En la vida se me habría ocurrido algo tan raro.**

"De verdad dice que no tiene imaginación" fue el pensamiento colectivo de la sala.

 **Mi madre giró bruscamente a la izquierda. Nos adentramos a toda velocidad en una carretera aún más estrecha, dejando atrás granjas sombrías, colinas boscosas y carteles de «Recoja sus propias fresas» sobre vallas blancas.**

— **¿A dónde vamos? —pregunté.**

— **Al campamento de verano del que te hablé. —La voz de mi madre sonó hermética; intentaba no asustarse para no asustarme a mí—. Al sitio donde tu padre quería que fueras.**

— **Al sitio donde tú no querías que fuera.**

—No se lo hagas más difícil –le dijo Hestia a Percy Bebe, y este asintió como si comprendiese

— **Por favor, cielo —suplicó mi madre—. Esto ya es bastante duro. Intenta entenderlo. Estás en peligro.**

— **¿Porque unas ancianas cortan hilo?**

La sala entera se tensó aún más, y al ver esto Percy hizo unos cuantos pucheros adorables, lo que hizo que se relajasen un poco.

— **No eran ancianas —intervino Grover—. Eran las Moiras. ¿Sabes qué significa el hecho de que se te aparecieran? Sólo lo hacen cuando estás a punto… cuando alguien está a punto de morir.**

— **Un momento. Has dicho estás.**

— **No, no lo he dicho, he dicho alguien.**

— **Querías decir estás. ¡Te referías a mí!**

— **¡Quería decir estás como cuando se dice alguien, no tú!**

— ¿Alguien más se ha perdido? –preguntó Hazel. Todos levantaron la mano, excepto Afrodita y sus hijas. Al ver que recibían miradas interrogatorias por parte de todos Lazy, hija de Afrodita, contestó:

— Estas conversaciones son muy comunes en parejas, y dado que nuestra madre es la diosa del amor, las entendemos –esto causó la risa de toda la sala y el sonrojo de Grover.

— **¡Chicos! —dijo mamá.**

 **Giró bruscamente a la derecha y vio justo a tiempo una figura que logró esquivar; una forma oscura y fugaz que desapareció detrás de nosotros entre la tormenta.**

— **¿Qué era eso? —pregunté.**

— **Ya casi llegamos —respondió mi madre, haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta—. Un par de kilómetros más. Por favor, por favor, por favor…**

— Por favor, por favor, por favor… -murmuraba también Poseidón.

 **No sabía dónde nos encontrábamos, pero me descubrí inclinado hacia delante, esperando llegar allí cuanto antes.**

Los semidioses griegos sonrieron ante eso, pues todos se sentían así.

 **Fuera, nada salvo lluvia y oscuridad: la clase de paisaje desierto que hay en la punta de Long Island. Pensé en la señora Dodds metamorfoseándose en aquella cosa de colmillos afilados y alas coriáceas. Me estremecí. Realmente no era una criatura humana. Y había querido matarme.**

— No me digas Sherlock –dijo Thalía.

 **Entonces pensé en el señor Brunner… y en su bolígrafo—espada. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Grover sobre aquello, se me erizó el vello de la nuca. Hubo un resplandor, una repentina explosión y el coche estalló.**

— ¡¿QUEEEE?! –exclamó toda la sala, excepto Zeus, Octavio, Hércules y Ares. Incluso Hera se había preocupado por el semidiós, pues le estaba cogiendo aprecio.

 **Recuerdo sentirme liviano, como si me aplastaran, frieran y lavaran todo al mismo tiempo. Despegué la frente de la parte trasera del asiento del conductor y exclamé:**

— **¡Ay!**

— ¡¿Tiene un accidente de coche y lo único que dice es ay!? –dice sorprendida Reyna.

— Es Percy –dice Nico como si eso lo aclarase todo.

— **¡Percy! —gritó mi madre.**

 **Intenté sacudirme el aturdimiento. No estaba muerto y el coche no había explotado realmente. Nos habíamos metido en una zanja. Las portezuelas del lado del conductor estaban atascadas en el barro. El techo se había abierto como una cáscara de huevo y la lluvia nos empapaba. Un rayo. Era la única explicación. Nos había sacado de la carretera. Junto a mí, en el asiento, Grover estaba inmóvil.**

— **¡Grover!**

 **Tumbado hacia delante, un hilillo de sangre le corría por la comisura de los labios. Le sacudí la peluda cadera mientras pensaba: « ¡No! ¡Aunque seas mitad cabra, eres mi mejor amigo y no quiero que te mueras!**

— No sé si sentirme alagado o no –le dijo Grover a Percy Bebe, y este le sonrió con inocencia, como si supiese lo que su yo del futuro haría.

— **Comida —gimió, y supe que había esperanza.**

La sala se llenó de risas.

— **Percy —dijo mi madre—, tenemos que… —Le falló la voz.**

 **Miré hacia atrás. En un destello de un relámpago, a través del parabrisas trasero salpicado de barro, vi una figura que avanzaba pesadamente hacia nosotros en el recodo de la carretera. La visión me puso piel de gallina. Era la silueta oscura de un tipo enorme, como un jugador de fútbol americano. Parecía sostener una manta sobre la cabeza. Su mitad superior era voluminosa y peluda. Con los brazos levantados parecía tener cuernos.**

Teseo y Atenea se habían dado cuenta ya de quien era el monstruo, y se preguntaban cómo saldría Percy de esta.

 **Tragué saliva.**

— **¿Quién es…?**

— **Percy —dijo mi madre, mortalmente sería—. Sal del coche.**

 **E intentó abrir su portezuela, pero estaba atascada en el barro. Lo intenté con la mía. También estaba atascada. Miré desesperadamente el agujero del techo. Habría podido ser una salida, pero los bordes chisporroteaban y humeaban.**

— Como no –dijo Katie– con la suerte que tiene…

— **¡Sal por el otro lado! —urgió mi madre—. Percy, tienes que correr. ¿Ves aquel árbol grande?**

— **¿Qué?**

— Respuesta universal d Percy –dijo Will intentando relajar el ambiente. Aunque no lo habría conseguido sin la ayuda de Leo.

— Ya patentada, si quieres utilizarla llame al número que aparece en pantalla –dijo con voz de vendedor. A lo que algunos soltaron unas risas.

 **Otro resplandor, y por el agujero humeante del techo vi lo que me indicaba: un grueso árbol de Navidad del tamaño de los de la Casa Blanca, en la cumbre de la colina más cercana.**

— **Ese es el límite de la propiedad, el campamento del que te hablé — insistió mi madre—. Sube a esa colina y verás una extensa granja valle abajo. Corre y no mires atrás. Grita para pedir ayuda. No pares hasta llegar a la puerta.**

— **Mamá, tú también vienes. —Tenía la cara pálida y los ojos tristes como cuando miraba el océano—. ¡Venga, mamá! —grité—. Tú vienes conmigo. Ayúdame a llevar a Grover…**

— **¡Comida! —gimió Grover de nuevo.**

 **El hombre con la manta en la cabeza seguía aproximándose, mientras bufaba y gruñía. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, reparé en que no podía estar sosteniendo una manta sobre la cabeza, porque sus manos, unas manos enormes y carnosas, le colgaban de los costados. No había ninguna manta. Lo que significaba que aquella enorme y voluminosa masa peluda, demasiado grande para ser su cabeza… era su cabeza. Y las puntas que parecían cuernos…**

A este punto ya todos se habían dado cuenta del monstruo que era y rezaban porque su amigo saliese ileso. Salvo los de siempre que pensaron que de esa no se iba a librar.

— **No nos quiere a nosotros —dijo mi madre—. Te quiere a ti. Además, yo no puedo cruzar el límite de la propiedad.**

— **Pero…**

— **No tenemos tiempo, Percy. Vete, por favor.**

 **Entonces me enfadé: me enfadé con mi madre, con Grover la cabra y con aquella cosa que se nos echaba encima, lenta e inexorablemente, como un toro.**

— Me compadezco del pobre monstruo, que lo tuvo que sufrir en ese estado –se lamentó Nico, a lo que los demás se rieron.

 **Trepé por encima de Grover y abrí la puerta bajo la lluvia.**

— **Nos vamos juntos. ¡Vamos, mamá!**

— **Te he dicho que…**

— **¡Mamá! No voy a dejarte. Ayúdame con Grover.**

 **No esperé su respuesta. Salí a gatas fuera y arrastré a Grover. Me resultó demasiado liviano para sus dimensiones, pero no habría llegado muy lejos si mi madre no me hubiera ayudado.**

 **Nos echamos los brazos de Grover por los hombros y empezamos a subir a trompicones por la colina, a través de hierba húmeda que nos llegaba hasta la cintura.**

 **Al mirar atrás, vi al monstruo claramente por primera vez. Medía unos dos metros, sus brazos y piernas eran algo similar a la portada de la revista Muscle Man: bíceps y tríceps y un montón más de íceps,**

Todos empezaron a reírse ante el comentario.

 **todos ellos embutidos en una piel surcada de venas como si fueran pelotas de béisbol. No llevaba ropa**

Los más inmaduros pusieron una cara de horror ate las imágenes mentales.

Salvo Connor, que estaba muy ocupado babeando por quien estaba leyendo el capítulo desde que lo empezó a leer, y por eso había estado tan callado. De esto solo se dieron cuenta Travis y la diosa del amor, a quien se veía emocionada con la idea de una nueva pareja, porque ya había visto más posibles parejas en la sala. Como cierto hijo de Atenea y una hija suya, u otro hijo de Hermes y una hija de Deméter, además de un hijo de Apolo con una semidiosa romana. Pero la que más le había emocionado era la de una cazadora y cierto chico.

 **excepto la interior**

Los anteriormente nombrados suspiraron con alivio.

— **unos calzoncillos blancos—, cosa que habría resultado graciosa de no ser porque la parte superior del cuerpo daba tanto miedo. Una pelambrera hirsuta y marrón comenzaba a la altura del ombligo y se espesaba a medida que ascendía hacia los hombros.**

—Ewww –dijeron varias chicas y algunas diosas.

 **El cuello era una masa de músculo y pelo que conducía a la enorme cabezota, que tenía un hocico tan largo como mi brazo, y narinas altivas de las que colgaba un aro de metal brillante, ojos negros y crueles, y cuernos: unos enormes cuernos blanquinegros con puntas tan afiladas como no se consiguen con un sacapuntas eléctrico.**

Los semidioses soltaron algunas pequeñas risitas, pues aún estaban muy preocupados.

 **De repente lo reconocí. Aquel monstruo aparecía en una de las primeras historias que nos había contado el señor Brunner. Pero no podía ser real.**

 **Parpadeé para quitarme la lluvia de los ojos.**

— **Es…**

— **El hijo de Pasífae —dijo mi madre—. Ojalá hubiera sabido cuánto deseaban matarte.**

— **Pero es el Min…**

— **No digas su nombre —me advirtió—. Los nombres tienen poder.**

 **El árbol seguía demasiado lejos: a unos treinta metros colina arriba, por lo menos.**

 **Volví a mirar atrás.**

 **El hombre toro se inclinó sobre el coche, mirando por las ventanillas. En realidad, más que mirar olisqueaba, como siguiendo un rastro. Me pregunté si era tonto, pues no estábamos a más de quince metros.**

— **¿Comida? —repitió Grover.**

— **Chist —susurré—. Mamá, ¿qué está haciendo? ¿Es que no nos ve?**

— Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato –dijo Atenea.

— **Ve y oye fatal. Se guía por el olfato. Pero pronto adivinará dónde estamos.**

Atenea se sorprendió de como una mujer tan inteligente puedo acabar con Poseidón.

 **Como si mamá le hubiera dado la entrada, el hombre toro aulló furioso. Agarró el Cámaro de Gabe por el techo rasgado, y el chasis crujió y se resquebrajó. Levantó el coche por encima de su cabeza y lo arrojó a la carretera, donde cayó sobre el asfalto mojado y patinó despidiendo chispas a lo largo de más de cien metros antes de detenerse. El tanque de gasolina explotó.**

 **«Ni un rasguño», recordé decir a Gabe.**

 **¡Vaya!**

Risas malvadas se escucharon por la sala, pues aunque no había sido una venganza, era una pequeñísima parte de la que iba a sufrir.

— **Percy —dijo mi madre—, cuando te vea embestirá. Espera hasta el último segundo y te apartas de su camino saltando a un lado. No cambia muy bien de dirección una vez se lanza en embestida. ¿Entiendes?**

— Buena estrategia –elogió atenea.

— **¿Cómo sabes todo eso?**

— **Llevo mucho tiempo temiendo este ataque. Debería haber tomado las medidas oportunas. Fui una egoísta al mantenerte a mi lado.**

— No solo fue una buena madre –dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Hera.

— **¿Al mantenerme a tu lado? Pero qué…**

 **Otro aullido de furia y el hombre toro empezó a subir la colina con grandes pisotones.**

 **Nos había olido.**

 **El solitario pino estaba sólo a unos metros, pero la colina era cada vez más empinada y resbaladiza, y Grover nos pesaba más. El monstruo se nos echaba encima. Unos segundos más y lo tendríamos allí. Mi madre debía de estar exhausta, pero sostenía a Grover con el hombro.**

— **¡Márchate, Percy! ¡Aléjate de nosotros! Recuerda lo que te he dicho.**

 **No quería hacerlo, pero ella estaba en lo cierto: era nuestra única oportunidad. Eché a correr hacia la izquierda, me volví y vi a la criatura abalanzarse sobre mí. Los oscuros ojos le brillaban de odio. Apestaba como carne podrida. Agachó la cabeza y embistió, apuntando los cuernos afilados como navajas directamente a mi pecho.**

 **El miedo me urgía a salir pitando, pero eso no funcionaría. Jamás lograría huir corriendo de aquella cosa. Así que me mantuve en el sitio y, en el último momento, salté a un lado.**

"Muy bien Percy, sigue así, yo sé que tú puedes hermanito" –pensó Teseo

 **El hombre toro pasó como un huracán, como un tren de mercancías. Soltó un aullido de frustración y se dio la vuelta, pero esta vez no hacia mí, sino hacia mi madre, que estaba dejando a Grover sobre la hierba.**

 **Habíamos alcanzado la cresta de la colina. Al otro lado veía un valle, justo como había dicho mi madre, y las luces de una granja azotada por la lluvia. Pero estaba a unos trescientos metros. Jamás lo conseguiríamos.**

 **El monstruo gruñó, piafando. Siguió mirando a mi madre, que empezaba a retirarse colina abajo, hacia la carretera, tratando de alejarlo de Grover.**

— **¡Corre, Percy! —gritó—. ¡Yo no puedo acompañarte! ¡Corre!**

 **Pero me quedé allí, paralizado por el miedo, mientras la bestia embestía contra ella. Mi madre intentó apartarse, como me había dicho que hiciera, pero esta vez la criatura fue más lista: adelantó una horripilante mano y la agarró por el cuello antes de que pudiese huir. Aunque ella se resistió, pataleando y lanzando puñetazos al aire, la levantó del suelo.**

Todos los que conocían a Sally estaban muy preocupados.

— **¡Mamá! ¡Aguanta que voy!**

 **Ella me miró a los ojos y consiguió emitir una última palabra:**

— **¡Huye!**

 **Entonces, con un rugido airado, el monstruo apretó las manos alrededor del cuello de mi madre y ella se disolvió ante mis ojos, convirtiéndose en luz, una forma resplandeciente y dorada, como una proyección holográfica. Un resplandor cegador, y de repente… había desaparecido.**

La sala se entristeció ante la pérdida de Percy. Y como si Percy supiese que había pasado intento agarrar el libro como para salvar a su madre, y al ver que no podía se abrazó mucho más a Poseidón.

— **¡Noooo!**

 **La ira sustituyó al miedo. Sentí una fuerza abrasadora que me subía por las extremidades: el mismo subidón de energía que me había embargado cuando a la señora Dodds le crecieron garras.**

 **El hombre toro se volvió hacia Grover, que yacía indefenso en la hierba. Se le aproximó, olisqueando a mi mejor amigo como dispuesto a levantarlo y disolverlo también.**

 **No iba a permitirlo.**

— Eres muy buen amigo –le elogió Hestia a Percy.

 **Me quité el impermeable rojo.**

— **¡Eh, tú! ¡Eh! —grité, mientras sacudía el impermeable, corriendo hacia el monstruo—. ¡Eh, imbécil! ¡Mostrenco!**

— **¡Brrrrr! —Se volvió hacia mí sacudiendo los puños carnosos.**

 **Tenía una idea; una idea estúpida,**

—Como todas tus ideas –dijo Talía.

 **pero fue la única que se me ocurrió. Me puse delante del grueso pino y sacudí el impermeable rojo ante el hombre toro, listo para saltar a un lado en el último momento.**

 **Pero no sucedió así.**

— Como no –dijo Nico.

 **El monstruo embistió demasiado rápido, con los brazos extendidos para cortar mis vías de escape.**

 **El tiempo se ralentizó.**

 **Mis piernas se tensaron. Como no podía saltar a un lado, salté hacia arriba y, brincando en la cabeza de la criatura como si fuera un trampolín, giré en el aire y aterricé sobre su cuello.**

Todos estaban sumamente sorprendidos ante la fuerza del chico, "demasiada" pensó Zeus.

 **¿Cómo lo hice? No tuve tiempo de analizarlo. Un micro—segundo más tarde, la cabeza del monstruo se estampó contra el árbol y el impacto casi me arranca los dientes.**

 **El hombre toro se sacudió, intentando derribarme. Yo me aferré a sus cuernos para no acabar en tierra. Los rayos y truenos aún eran abundantes. La lluvia me nublaba la vista y el olor a carne podrida me quemaba la nariz. El monstruo se revolvía girando como un toro de rodeo. Tendría que haber reculado hacia el árbol y aplastarme contra el tronco, pero al parecer aquella cosa sólo tenía una marcha: hacia delante. Grover seguía gimiendo en el suelo. Quise gritarle que se callara, pero de la manera en que me estaban zarandeando de un lado a otro, si hubiese abierto la boca me habría mordido la lengua.**

— **¡Comida! —insistía Grover.**

 **El hombre toro se encaró hacia él, piafó de nuevo y se preparó para embestir. Pensé en cómo había estrangulado a mi madre, cómo la había hecho desaparecer en un destello de luz, y la rabia me llenó como gasolina de alto octanaje. Le agarré un cuerno e intenté arrancárselo con todas mis fuerzas.**

— No vas a poder –se jactó Ares.

 **El monstruo se tensó, soltó un gruñido de sorpresa y entonces… ¡crack!**

— No puede ser –murmuró el dios de la guerra. Todos los amigos de Percy miraban al dios con sonrisas burlonas.

 **Aulló y me lanzó por los aires. Aterricé de bruces en la hierba, golpeándome la cabeza contra una piedra. Me incorporé aturdido y con la visión borrosa, pero tenía un trozo de cuerno astillado en la mano, un arma del tamaño de un cuchillo.**

 **El monstruo embistió una vez más.**

 **Sin pensarlo, me hice a un lado, me puse de rodillas y, cuando pasó junto a mí como una exhalación, le clavé el asta partida en un costado, hacia arriba, justo en la peluda caja torácica.**

Todos en la sala aplaudieron y vitorearon a su amigo, excepto los idiotas de siempre.

 **El hombre toro rugió de agonía. Se sacudió, se agarró el pecho y por fin empezó a desintegrarse; no como mi madre, en un destello de luz dorada, sino como arena que se desmorona. El viento se lo llevó a puñados, del mismo modo que a la señora Dodds.**

 **La criatura había desaparecido.**

 **La lluvia cesó. La tormenta aún tronaba, pero ya a lo lejos. Apestaba a ganado y me temblaban las rodillas. Sentía la cabeza como si me la hubieran partido en dos. Estaba débil, asustado y temblaba de pena. Acababa de ver a mi madre desvanecerse. Quería tumbarme en el suelo y llorar, pero Grover necesitaba ayuda, así que me las apañé para tirar de él y adentrarme a trompicones en el valle, hacia las luces de la granja. Lloraba, llamaba a mi madre, pero seguí arrastrando a Grover: no pensaba dejarlo en la estacada.**

"Es diferente a los demás hombres" –pensaron todas las cazadoras y la misma Artemisa. Thalía al ver las miradas de incredulidad de estas sonrió.

 **Lo último que recuerdo es que me derrumbé en un porche de madera, mirando un ventilador de techo que giraba sobre mi cabeza, polillas revoloteando alrededor de una luz amarilla, y los rostros severos de un hombre barbudo de expresión familiar y una chica guapa con una melena rubia ondulada de princesa. Ambos me miraban, y la chica dijo:**

Todos estaban tan concentrados en lo que iba a pasar en la lectura, que no se dieron cuenta de que Percy Bebe se había escapado de los brazos de su padre.

— **Es él. Tiene que serlo.**

— **Silencio, Annabeth —repuso el hombre—. El chico está consciente. Llévalo dentro.**

—Final del capítulo –informó Miranda –quien quiere…

Pero fue interrumpida por Poseidón — ¿Dónde está Percy? –preguntó preocupado. Todos miraron alrededor de la sala y lo encontraron a los pies del trono de Hades. El pequeño estiró los brazos hacia Hades, a lo que este, dudoso lo cogió en brazos.

— ¿Quen edes? –preguntó el niño con voz infantil. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el dios sonriese y le dijese:

— Pues soy tu tío, Hades –le contesto este de manera, sorprendentemente, cariñosa. Pues le había cogido aprecio a su sobrino.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante esta escena, pero la charla sobrino-tío se vio interrumpida por una luz. Lo único que esta no era blanca, sino de u gris lúgubre.

Cuando esta cesó se vio a las Parcas, con lo que todos contuvieron el aliento, y Hades acercó a Percy más a su pecho con ademán protector.

— Tenemos que deciros una cosa importante –habló Átropos.

— Van a…

* * *

 **Hola! Bueno por fin, ya está aquí el capítulo.**

 **Que pasará, que es eso tan importante que tienen que decir las Parcas. Ya lo veremos.**

 **Bueno espero que os guste y en eta semana intentaré subir otro capítulo.**


	6. Juego al pinacle con un caballo parte 1

—Final del capítulo –informó Miranda –quien quiere...

Pero fue interrumpida por Poseidón — ¿Dónde está Percy? –preguntó preocupado. Todos miraron alrededor de la sala y lo encontraron a los pies del trono de Hades. El pequeño estiró los brazos hacia Hades, a lo que este, dudoso lo cogió en brazos.

— ¿Quen edes? –preguntó el niño con voz infantil. Lo que nadie se esperaba es que el dios sonriese y le dijese:

— Pues soy tu tío, Hades –le contesto este de manera, sorprendentemente, cariñosa. Pues le había cogido aprecio a su sobrino.

Todos estaban boquiabiertos ante esta escena, pero la charla sobrino-tío se vio interrumpida por una luz. Lo único que esta no era blanca, sino de un gris lúgubre.

Cuando esta cesó se vio a las Parcas, con lo que todos contuvieron el aliento, y Hades acercó a Percy más a su pecho con ademán protector.

— Tenemos que deciros una cosa importante –habló Átropos.

— Van a venir unos semidioses de un futuro más lejano que el vuestro, hijos de dos semidioses –dijo ahora Cloto.

— Vienen de un tiempo en el que vosotros todavía existís, pero serán ellos los encargados de salvar el mundo esta vez –siguió Láquesis.

— Vamos a traer a estos semidioses, porque en este libro encontraran muchas respuestas para completar su misión –dijo Cloto.

— Esta lectura no tiene como objetivo evitar las guerras, ya que es parte del destino –dijo de nuevo Átropos.

— Con esta lectura pretendemos concienciar a los dioses de su mal comportamiento, de que su egoísmo y su orgullo puede perjudicar la existencia de todo –dijo Láquesis

En ese momento, Percy desapareció de los brazos de Hades y al mismo tiempo apareció una luz blanca.

Cuando esta cesó había dos jóvenes que fueron reconocidos inmediatamente por los semidioses. Estos se levantaron corriendo y abrazaron a los dos chicos. Todos estaban contentos de ver a sus amigos. Después de un calambrazo por parte de Thalía y Jasón, unas cuantas sombras por parte de Nico, unas cuantas palabras por parte de Piper, fuego por parte de Leo y así respectivamente con todos los semidioses. Ya que pasaron de la sorpresa, al enfado, y del enfado a la alegría. Todos se tranquilizaron.

— Preséntense –ordenó Zeus.

Los dos semidioses estaban cogidos de las manos y el primero en presentarse fue el pelinegro.

—Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidón –dijo, a lo que recibió una gran sonrisa de su padre.

—Annabeth Chase, hija de Atenea –la diosa de la sabiduría sonrió a su hija, y luego se dio cuenta de que el hijo de Poseidón ya no la tenía de la mano, si no, que estaba abrazándola y frunció el ceño. Pero luego vio la sonrisa de su hija y se dijo que mientras fura feliz no le importaba.

— Las Parcas ya nos han explicado lo de la lectura, y sabemos por dónde vais –dijo Percy, y el y Annabeth se sentaron a lado de Thalía, Nico y los siete. Todos estaban muy contentos de volver a ver a sus amigos.

— Y por último –dijeron las parcas –traeremos al grupo de semidioses del futuro –terminaron de decir.

Entonces en una luz blanca aparecieron 7 chicos/as y un sátiro, con armas, que parecían fatigados. También había un grupo de semidioses un poco más alejado del primero, eran 10. Al darse cuenta de la existencia de los otros fueron a abrazarles y a preguntarles por una misión. Todos los demás en la sala no sabían que estaba pasando ni de que misión hablaban. Un carraspeo por parte de las Parcas hizo que se dieran cuenta de dónde estaban y empezaron a prestar atención a lo que decían las tres ancianas.

—Estamos en el pasado, semidioses –dijo Átropos.

— Ellos –dijo Cloto apuntando a los semidioses –vienen de la misión de los siete

— Os hemos traído aquí ya que se está leyendo la vida de estos semidioses, y pensamos que os podría ser útil en vuestra misión.

Los semidioses asintieron.

— Debéis presentaros, pero solo decid uno de vuestros apellidos y uno de vuestros progenitores, ya que si no causareis grandes conmociones –dijeron las tres.

— Falta Natalie –dijo un chico con el cabello negro y los ojos grises.

— No tenemos aún el poder suficiente para traerla, pero llegará pronto –dijeron las Parcas .A lo que los 7 semidioses y el sátiro asintieron con cara de preocupación. Los otros semidioses se mostraron confundidos. "¿Dónde estará Natalie?" fuel el pensamiento de estos semidioses.

—Podéis presentaros queridos –dijo Hestia amablemente.

— Bien empezaré yo –dijo el mismo chico que había hablado antes – Soy Mario Mathew Jackson, tengo17 años y soy hijo de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase. Líder de la cabaña de Poseidón.

Cuando terminó su presentación todos estaban con la boca abierta incapaces de reaccionar. Esto divirtió a sus hijos.

—Ahora me toca a mí –dijo una chica con el pelo rubio oscuro y los ojos verdes – soy Eva Rachel Jackson, tengo 16 años y soy hija de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase. Líder de la cabaña de Atenea.

Al ver que sus padres aún no reaccionaban siguieron presentándose.

— Nosotros somos Charles y Zoë Jackson –dijeron una niña y un niño de pelo rubio y ojos verdes, eran muy parecidos –tenemos 8 años, somos hijos de Percy Jackson y Annabeth Chase y somos mellizos –dijeron los niños

—Yo soy miembro de la cabaña de Atenea –dijo Charles

— Y yo soy miembro de la cabaña de Poseidón –dijo Zoë

En ese momento los semidioses reaccionaron y la primera en hablar fue Annabeth.

— Cuatro hijos –dijo consternada

—Es genial –dijo Percy y abrazo a su novia, que seguía consternada por el hecho de que iba a tener cuatro hijos, y eso iba a doler.

Después los chicos fueron a sentarse en la grada de encima de sus padres, estos se giraron y comenzaron a hablar con ellos.

— ¡Voy a ser abuela/o – tío/a! –dijeron a la vez Poseidón, Atenea, Thalía, Nico y el resto de semidioses de la profecía de los siete. Atenea no parecía muy contenta con el hecho de que fuesen del hijo de barba percebe, pero a ella no le importaba mientras su hija fuera feliz. En lo que llevaban de libro había demostrado ser un buen chico, eso sí, si la cagaba una sola vez…

— Seguir presentándoos –ordenó/gritó Zeus, cansado ya de tanto barullo

— Bueno –dijo un chico castaño claro, de tez blanca y con ojos azules –yo soy Alex Thomas Grace, tengo 17 años y soy hijo de Jasón Grace y Piper McLean. Líder de la cabaña de Zeus. Y novio de Eva.

Al decir esto se ganó un gruñido por parte de Mario un suspiro cansado de Eva y una mirada escalofriante por parte de Percy al chico y su padre.

— Me toca –dijo una chica rubia, de tez blanca y con un color indefinido de ojos –soy Naomi Grace, tengo 16 años, y soy hija de Jasón Grace y Piper McLean. Líder de la cabaña de Afrodita.

— Ahora yo –dijo un niño de pelo rubio, ojos azules y piel morena –soy Jake Grace, tengo 10 años y soy hijo de Jasón Grace y Piper McLean. Miembro de la cabaña de Zeus y Afrodita.

Jasón estaba tan contento que besó a Piper, que aún seguía alucinando y pensando lo mismo que Annabeth. Hubo las mismas reacciones por parte de sus abuelos y tíos, incluso Zeus. Cosa que sorprendió a muchos.

Los chicos se sentaron al lado de sus amigos, y Alex abrazó a Eva, por lo que se ganó una mala mirada de Percy y Mario.

— Bueno, supongo que me toca a mí –dijo una chica de pelo color canela y ojos marrones –soy Esperanza Valdez, hija de Leo Valdez y de mama, que no puedo decir quién es. Tengo 16 años y soy líder de la cabaña de Hefesto.

Al acabar la presentación Leo estaba más serio que en toda su vida, de lo impresionado que estaban, y los demás solo se reían de su cara.

— Y yo –dijo un chico de pelo negro, tez morena y ojos caramelo –soy el fantástico Rafael Valdez, usuario de fuego y miembro de la cabaña de Hefesto. Tengo 10 años.

Toda la sala explotó en risas, ya que el parecido con su padre era asombroso. Leo, que por fin se había despertado de su asombro, se levantó y abrazó a sus dos hijos, que se fueron a sentar al lado de los demás.

— Ahora voy yo –dijo un chico moreno, de ojos dorados y pelo negro –soy Sammy Zhang, tengo 17 años y soy hijo de Frank Zhang y Hazel Levesque. Pretor de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata junto con Hyilla. Y novio de Esperanza.

— Sigo yo –dijo una niña de ojos dorados y pelo castaño –soy Emily Marie Zhang, tengo 9 años y soy hija de Frank Zhang y Hazel Levesque. Centurión de la Quinta Cohorte.

En ese momento se escucharon tres "Zhang" que habrían hecho temblar a cualquiera. Uno lo había dicho Leo a Frank y a Sammy, el otro lo había dicho Nico, enfadado porque Frank hubiera tocado a su "hermanita", y el último por Hades, que al igual que a Nico, no le gustaba nada que su hija estuviera con ese muchacho.

Frank y Hazel estaban rojos como tomates. Y al sentarse sus hijos junto a los demás les abrazaron y empezaron a hablar con ellos. Sammy estaba agarrado de la mano de Esperanza, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Leo y que gruñó ante esto, ya que era su hija y tenía que cuidarla pasara lo que pasara. Ante esta reacción todos, excepto Percy, comenzaron a reírse. Percy no se reía porque sabía cuál era el sentimiento.

— Yo soy –empezó a presentarse una chica de pelo negro y ojos azules –Hyilla Solace, tengo 15 años, soy hija de Will Solace y Reyna Ramírez-Arellano. Pretora de la Duodécima Legión Fulminata, junto con Sammy Zhang.

A este punto toda la sala tenía la boca tan abierta que sus hijos pensaban seriamente el ayudarles a recoger sus barbillas del suelo. Will y Reyna, aparte de sorprendidos, estaban más rojos que las luces de Navidad. No podían mirarse el uno al otro. Hyilla se sentó al lado de los demás. Y por fin la sala pareció salir de su estupor inicial, Will y Reyna, aunque aún seguían rojos, empezaron a hablar con su hija y a preguntarle cosas, cómo si tenía hermanos, a lo que ella contestó que su madre(Reyna) estaba embarazada de 5 meses, esto causo que los dos se sonrojasen aún más.

—Bueno me toca a mí –dijo un chico castaño y con ojos azules –so Steve Stoll, tengo 16 años, soy hijo de Travis Stoll y el nombre de mi madre mejor no lo digo, ya que si no matarían a mi padre y yo no nacería. Soy líder de la cabaña de Hermes y novio de Hyilla.

Ante esto Will frunció el ceño y le lanzó una mala mirada a Travis y a su hijo. Travis no puedo notar la mirada porque estaba en tal estado de shok que no salía de él. Pareció reaccionar cuando su hermano le tocó el hombro, y Travis al girarse para ver a Connor lo encontró partiéndose de risa al imaginarse a Travis como padre. Este pasó de él y empezó a interrogar a su hijo, que ya se había sentado con los demás rodeando a Hyilla con el brazo, sobre quien era su madre, a lo que este se negó a contestar.

— Voy yo –dijo una chica de pelo castaño y ojos verdes –soy Nadia Stoll, tengo 15 años, hija de Connor Stoll y mi madre, que tampoco voy a decir quién es. Soy líder de la cabaña de mi madre.

A este punto Connor había dejado de reírse sin creer que tuviera una hija. Este, al igual que Travis, comenzó a hacerle preguntas sobre su madre.

— Me toca a mí –dijo un chico de pelo castaño oscuro y ojos marrones – soy Izan Rodríguez, tengo 16 años, soy hijo de Cris Rodríguez y Clarisse La-Rue. Líder de la cabaña de Ares. A y papa –le dijo a su padre que estaba alucinando –mamá está embarazada de 7 meses, por lo que voy a tener una hermanita.

Chris tenía la barbilla rozando el suelo de lo abierta que tenía la boca. Y hubo una reacción por parte de Ares que no se la esperó nadie, se levantó y se puso a celebrar el hecho de que tuviese un nieto. Todos se quedaron alucinados por tal escena, y después de la sorpresa, Hermes hizo lo mismo que Ares al igual que con sus otros nietos/as.

— Ahora me presentaré yo –dijo el sátiro, que tenía el pelo rizado castaño y los ojos verdes –Soy Fred Underwood, hijo de Grover Underwood y Enebro.

A Grover parecía que se le iban a salir los ojos de las cuencas. Los demás solo reían ante la reacción del sátiro.

—Faltáis vosotros –les dijo Atenea a los dos que quedaban.

"Ya verás" pensaron los dos.

—Yo soy –empezó a presentarse un chico de pelo negro y ojos negros con destellos azules –Luke Di Angelo, tengo 17 años, y soy hijo de Nico Di Angelo y de mi madre, que no voy a decir quién es. Soy líder de la cabaña de mi madre y novio de Naomi. Y antes de que lo preguntes tía –dijo dirigiéndose a Annabeth –llevó el nombre de Luke, pero mama y tu estuvisteis discutiendo sobre quien llevaría el nombre, si yo o Mario.

—Y yo –dijo una niña de cabello negro y ojos oscuros –soy Bianca Di Angelo, tengo 9 años y soy hija de Nico Di Angelo y mama. Soy miembro de la cabaña de Hades.

Toda la sala se quedó en silencio. Annabeth y el resto de la sala se preguntaban quién era la madre de los chicos. Nico estaba en estado de shock y Jasón gruñó ante lo de que el mini Di Angelo fuese el novio de su hija. Cuando la sala se recuperó de espasmo inicial, Hades se levantó y abrazó a sus dos nietos. Nico aún no se recuperaba y su hija le abrazó cuando fue a sentarse, en ese momento reaccionó y los abrazó y les pregunto también por su madre, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo.

—Esperar un momento –les dijo a sus hijos – ¿quién es el líder de la cabaña de Hades?

Ante esto los 8 que habían aparecido con sus armas agacharon la cabeza. Lo que causó que Nico y los demás se asustasen.

—Natalie –contesto Luke –nuestra hermana.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? –dijeron preocupados Hades y Nico.

—No podéis revelar nada del futuro –dijeron las tres ancianas.

Ellos asintieron.

Las parcas desaparecieron, dejando un ambiente tenso.

—Bueno –dijo Thalía –parece que vosotros en el futuro no perdéis el tiempo eh.

Los semidioses se sonrojaron y sus hijos se rieron pensando "Si ella supiera"

—Vamos a seguir leyendo –empezó a decir Hestia –y cuando acabe este capítulo cenaremos y os iréis a dormir, debéis estar muy cansados.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron a la diosa.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó la diosa.

—Yo –dijo Eva – **Juego al pinacle con un caballo…**

* * *

 **Hola! Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

 **Lo voy a dividir en dos partes porque sino sería muy largo. Mañana subiré la segunda parte.**

 **Espero que os guste.**


	7. Juego al pinacle con un caballo parte 2

—Vamos a seguir leyendo –empezó a decir Hestia –y cuando acabe este capítulo cenaremos y os iréis a dormir, debéis estar muy cansados.

Todos asintieron y sonrieron a la diosa.

— ¿Quién quiere leer? –preguntó la diosa.

—Yo –dijo Eva – **Juego al pinacle con un caballo –** vaya títulos papa.

 **Tuve sueños rarísimos, llenos de animales de granja. La mayoría de ellos quería matarme; el resto quería comida.**

La sala estallo en risas.

\- Parece que le has dejado traumado tío Grover –dijeron los futuristas (N/A: para no tener que estar todo el rato poniendo los hijos de los semidioses los voy a poner como futuristas)

 **Debí de despertarme varias veces, pero lo que oía y veía no tenía ningún sentido, así que volvía a quedarme grogui. Me recuerdo descansando en una cama suave, alguien dándome cucharadas de algo que sabía a palomitas de maíz con mantequilla pero que era pudin. La chica de cabello rizado y rubio sonreía cuando me enjugaba los restos de la barbilla.**

-Vaya Annie, ¿qué hacías hay? –le pregunto con una sonrisa pícara Thalía, a o que los demás se rieron y la pareja se sonrojo. Annabeth era incapaz de contestar a la pregunta.

— **¿Qué va a pasar en el solsticio de verano? —me preguntó al verme con los ojos abiertos.**

\- Muy mal mama –le dijo Charlie –papa nunca sabe nada.

Toda la sala empezó a reir ante el comentario del pequeño, mientras Percy pensaba "hasta mi propio hijo me hace bullyng)

— **¿Qué? —mascullé.**

-Respuesta marca Percy –dijo Nico volviendo ya de su shock, pero aun dándole vueltas a lo de su otra hija.

-Co todo los derechos reservados –continuó Leo. A lo que toda la sala estalló en carcajadas.

 **Miró alrededor, como si temiera que alguien la oyera.**

— **¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué es lo que han robado? ¡Sólo tenemos unas semanas!**

— **Lo siento —murmuré—, no sé…**

"Siempre disculpándose" pensaron todos sus amigos, y los futuristas pensaban "de tal palo tal astilla"

 **Alguien llamó a la puerta, y la chica me llenó la boca rápidamente de pudin.**

 **La siguiente vez que desperté, la chica se había ido.**

-Awwww ya te echaba de menos –dijo Afrodita

 **Un tipo rubio y fornido, con aspecto de surfero, estaba de pie en una esquina de la habitación, vigilándome. Tenía ojos azules —por lo menos una docena de ellos— en las mejillas, en la frente y en el dorso de las manos.**

 **Cuando por fin recobré la conciencia plenamente, no había nada raro alrededor, salvo que era más bonito de lo normal. Estaba sentado en una tumbona en un espacioso porche, contemplando un prado de verdes colinas. La brisa olía a fresas. Tenía una manta encima de las piernas y una almohada detrás de la cabeza. Todo aquello estaba muy bien, pero sentía la boca como si un escorpión hubiera anidado en ella. Tenía la lengua seca y estropajosa y me dolían los dientes.**

Todos hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

 **En la mesa a mi lado había una bebida en un vaso alto. Parecía zumo de manzana helado, con una pajita verde y una sombrillita de papel pinchada en una guinda. Tenía la mano tan débil que el vaso casi se me cae cuando por fin conseguí rodearlo con los dedos.**

— **Cuidado —dijo una voz familiar.**

 **Grover estaba recostado contra la barandilla del porche, con aspecto de no haber dormido en una semana. Debajo del brazo llevaba una caja de zapatos. Vestía vaqueros, zapatillas altas Converse y una camiseta naranja con la leyenda «CAMPAMENTO mestizo». El Grover de siempre, no el chico cabra.**

Grover se hizo el ofendido, mientras Percy intentaba disculparse, mientras se partía de risa por la actitud de su mejor amigo.

 **Así que quizá había tenido una pesadilla. Igual mi madre estaba sana y salva. Tal vez seguíamos de vacaciones y habíamos parado en esa gran casa por algún motivo. Y…**

Todos miraron tristes al semidiós

— **Me has salvado la vida —dijo Grover—. Y yo… bueno, lo mínimo que podía hacer era… volver a la colina y recoger esto. Pensé que querrías conservarlo.**

 **Dejó la caja de zapatos en mi regazo con gran reverencia. Contenía un cuerno de toro blanquinegro, astillado por la base, donde se había partido. La punta estaba manchada de sangre reseca. No había sido una pesadilla.**

— **El Minotauro… —dije, recordando.**

-No digas su nombre –dijeron la mayoría.

-Os dais cuenta de que esto ya lo sé y que le estáis hablando un libro –dijo Percy, a lo que todos se sonrojaron y él se empezó a reir.

— **No pronuncies su nombre, Percy…**

— **Así es como lo llaman en los mitos griegos, ¿verdad? El Minotauro. Mitad hombre, mitad toro.**

 **Grover se removió incómodo.**

— **Has estado inconsciente dos días. ¿Qué recuerdas?**

— **Dime qué sabes de mi madre. ¿De verdad ella ha…?**

 **Bajó la cabeza.**

 **Yo volví a contemplar el prado. Había arboledas, un arroyo serpenteante y hectáreas de campos de fresas que se extendían bajo el cielo azul. El valle estaba rodeado de colinas ondulantes, la más alta de las cuales, justo enfrente de nosotros, era la que tenía el enorme pino en la cumbre. Incluso aquello era bonito a la luz del día.**

-¿¡Cómo que incluso aquello!? –dijo Thalía –yo soy muy hermosa.

"Y que lo digas" pensó cierto chico, y luego se sonrojó al haberse dado cuenta de lo que había pensado.

\- Yo no quería decir eso – se apresuró a decir Percy al ver a su prima levantarse con el arco –sigue leyendo hija.

 **Pero mi madre se había ido y el mundo entero tendría que ser negro y frío. Nada debería resultarme bonito.**

-Esta vez te la paso –dijo la cazadora –Pero solo porque es Sally eh.

El pelinegro asintió.

— **Lo siento —sollozó Grover—. Soy un fracaso. Soy… soy el peor sátiro del mundo.**

\- No lo eres, eres el mejor –dijeron sus amigos, y su hijo le dio un abrazo.

 **Gimió y pateó tan fuerte el suelo que se le salió el pie, bueno, la zapatilla Converse: el interior estaba relleno de polispán, salvo el hueco para la pezuña.**

— **¡Oh, Estige! —rezongó.**

 **Un trueno retumbó en el cielo despejado.**

 **Mientras pugnaba por meter su pezuña en el pie falso pensé: «Bueno, esto lo aclara todo.» Grover era un sátiro. Si le afeitaba el pelo rizado, seguramente encontraría cuernecitos en su cabeza. Pero estaba demasiado triste para que me importara la existencia de sátiros, o incluso de minotauros. Todo aquello sólo significaba que mi madre había sido realmente reducida a la nada, que se había disuelto en aquel resplandor dorado.**

 **Estaba solo. Me había quedado completamente huérfano. Tendría que vivir con… ¿Gabe el Apestoso?**

-Ni de broma –dijeron muchos amigos de Percy, aun enfadados con ese asqueroso mortal.

 **No, eso nunca. Antes viviría en las calles, o fingiría tener diecisiete años para alistarme en el ejército.**

 **Haría algo, cualquier cosa.**

 **Grover seguía sollozando. El pobre chico —o pobre cabra, sátiro, lo que fuera— parecía estar esperando un castigo.**

— **No ha sido culpa tuya —le dije.**

— **Sí, sí que lo ha sido. Se suponía que yo tenía que protegerte.**

— **¿Te pidió mi madre que me protegieras?**

— **No, pero es mi trabajo. Soy un guardián. Al menos… lo era.**

— **Pero ¿por qué…? —De repente me sentí mareado, la vista se me nubló.**

— **No te esfuerces más de la cuenta. Toma.**

 **Me ayudó a sostener el vaso y me puso la pajita en la boca.**

 **Su sabor me sorprendió, porque esperaba zumo de manzana. No lo era. Sabía a galletas con trocitos de chocolate, galletas líquidas. Y no cualquier galleta, sino las que mi madre preparaba en casa, con sabor a mantequilla y calientes, con los trocitos de chocolate derritiéndose.**

\- Deliciosas –dijeron todos los que habían probado aquellas galletas.

 **Al bebérmelo, sentí un calor intenso y una recarga de energía en todo el cuerpo. No desapareció la pena, pero me sentí como si mi madre acabara de acariciarme la mejilla y darme una galleta como hacía cuando era pequeño, como si acabara de decirme que todo iba a salir bien.**

 **Antes de darme cuenta había vaciado el vaso. Lo miré fijamente, convencido de que había tomado una bebida caliente, pero los cubitos de hielo ni siquiera se habían derretido.**

— **¿Estaba bueno? —preguntó Grover.**

 **Asentí.**

— **¿A qué sabía? —Sonó tan compungido que me sentí culpable.**

— **Perdona —le contesté—. Debí dejar que lo probaras.**

— **¡No! No quería decir eso. Sólo… sólo era curiosidad.**

— **Galletas de chocolate. Las de mamá. Hechas en casa.**

 **Suspiró.**

— **¿Y cómo te sientes?**

— **Podría arrojar a Nancy Bobofit a cien metros de distancia.**

-Me encantaría ver eso –dijeron muchos.

— **Eso está muy bien —dijo—. Pero no debes arriesgarte a beber más.**

— **¿Qué quieres decir?**

 **Me retiró el vaso con cuidado, como si fuera dinamita, y lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.**

— **Vamos. Quirón y el señor D están esperándote.**

 **La galería del porche rodeaba toda aquella casa, llamada Casa Grande. Al recorrer una distancia tan larga, las piernas me flaquearon. Grover se ofreció a transportar la caja con el cuerno del Minotauro, pero yo me empeñé en llevarla.**

"Típico de los hombres" pensaron las cazadoras.

 **Aquel recuerdo me había salido caro. No iba a desprenderme de él tan fácilmente.**

Ahora estas se miraban asombradas y Thalía sonreía internamente.

 **Cuando giramos en la esquina de la casa, inspiré hondo.**

Todos los romanos prestaron atención a la descripción.

 **Debíamos de estar en la orilla norte de Long Island, porque a ese lado de la casa el valle se fundía con el agua, que destellaba a lo largo de la costa. Lo que vi me sorprendió sobremanera. El paisaje estaba moteado de edificios que parecían arquitectura griega antigua —un pabellón al aire libre, un anfiteatro, un ruedo de arena—, pero con aspecto de recién construidos, con las columnas de mármol blanco relucientes al sol. En una pista de arena cercana había una docena de chicos y sátiros jugando al voleibol. Más allá, unas canoas se deslizaban por un lago cercano. Había niños vestidos con camisetas naranja como la de Grover, persiguiéndose unos a otros alrededor de un grupo de cabañas entre los árboles. Algunos disparaban con arco a unas dianas. Otros montaban a caballo por un sendero boscoso y, a menos que estuviera alucinando, algunas monturas tenían alas.**

Todos los romanos, excepto nuestro gran amigo el espantapájaros (sarcasmo *mode on*), estaban maravillados ante la descripción, y los griegos sonreían ante la mención de su campamento.

 **Al final del porche había dos hombres sentados a una mesa jugando a las cartas. La chica rubia que me había alimentado con el pudin sabor a palomitas estaba recostada en la balaustrada, detrás de ellos.**

 **El hombre que estaba de cara a mí era pequeño pero gordo. De nariz enrojecida y ojos acuosos, su pelo rizado era negro azabache. Me recordó a uno de esos cuadros de ángeles bebé… ¿cómo se llaman? ¿Parvulines? No, querubines. Eso es. Parecía un querubín llegado a la mediana edad en un camping de caravanas.**

En este punto todos estaban muriéndose de la risa, y los más inmaduros rodaban por el suelo. Mientras Dioniso fulminaba con la mirada a Percy.

Cuando se calmaron siguieron leyendo.

 **Vestía una camisa hawaiana con estampado atigrado, y habría encajado perfectamente en una de las partidas de póquer de Gabe, salvo que me daba la sensación de que aquel tipo habría desplumado incluso a mi padrastro.**

— **Ese es el señor D —me susurró Grover—, el director del campamento. Sé cortés. La chica es Annabeth Chase; sólo es una campista,**

-¿Sólo una campista Grover? –le preguntó Thalía.

Tienes razón –dijo el sátiro –tendría que haber dicho, es una campista, tu futura novia y madre de tus hijos.

Esto hizo que toda la sala se riese y que la pareja se sonrojase.

 **pero lleva más tiempo aquí que ningún otro. Y ya conoces a Quirón. —Me señaló al jugador que estaba de espaldas a mí.**

 **Reparé en que iba en silla de ruedas y luego reconocí la chaqueta de tweed, el pelo castaño y ralo, la barba espesa…**

— **¡Señor Brunner! —exclamé.**

 **El profesor de latín se volvió y me sonrió. Sus ojos tenían el brillo travieso que le aparecía a veces en clase, cuando hacía una prueba sorpresa y todas las respuestas coincidían con la opción B.**

— **Ah, Percy, qué bien —dijo—. Ya somos cuatro para el pinacle.**

 **Me ofreció una silla a la derecha del señor D, que me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre y soltó un resoplido.**

— **Bueno, supongo que tendré que decirlo: bienvenido al Campamento Mestizo. Ya está. Ahora no esperes que me alegre de verte.**

— **Vaya, gracias. —Me aparté un poco de él, porque si algo había aprendido de vivir con Gabe era a distinguir cuándo un adulto había empinado el codo. Si el señor D no era amigo de la botella, yo era un sátiro.**

Toda sala estallo en carcajadas ante lo dicho por el hijo de Poseidón.

— **¿Annabeth? —llamó el señor Brunner a la chica rubia, y nos presentó—. Annabeth cuidó de ti mientras estabas enfermo, Percy. Annabeth, querida, ¿por qué no vas a ver si está lista la litera de Percy? De momento lo pondremos en la cabaña once.**

— **Claro, Quirón —contestó ella.**

 **Aparentaba mi edad, medio palmo más alta, y desde luego su aspecto era mucho más atlético. Tez morena y con el pelo rizado y rubio, era casi exactamente lo que yo consideraba la típica chica californiana. Pero sus ojos deslucían un poco la imagen:**

-Como que deslucían la imagen – se indignó Annabeth separándose de Percy, este intentó volver a abrazarla, pero esta no se dejó.

 **eran de un gris tormenta; bonitos, pero también intimidatorios, como si estuviera analizando la mejor manera de tumbarte en una pelea.**

-Oh –dijo la rubia mientras besaba a su novio, y volvía a estar abrazada a él.

 **Echó un vistazo a mi cuerno de minotauro y me miró a los ojos. Supuse que iba a decir algo como: « ¡Vaya, has matado un minotauro!», o « ¡Uau, eres un fenómeno!».**

Todos los que conocían a Annabeth se rieron y se escucharon cosas tipo, "Annabeth alagando a alguien, pfff si claro y yo soy un pegaso" o "Si Annabeth le halaga te juro que me rapo el pelo" y así muchos comentarios por el estío.

 **Pero sólo dijo:**

— **Cuando duermes babeas.**

La sala estalló en risas mientras Percy se escondía en el cuello de su novia.

 **Y salió corriendo hacia el campo, con el pelo suelto ondeando a su espalda.**

— **Bueno —comenté para cambiar de tema—, ¿trabaja aquí, señor Brunner?**

— **No soy el señor Brunner —dijo el ex señor Brunner—. Mucho me temo que no era más que un seudónimo. Puedes llamarme Quirón.**

— **Vale. —Perplejo, miré al director—. ¿Y el señor D…? ¿La D significa algo?**

 **El señor D dejó de barajar los naipes y me miró como si yo acabara de decir una grosería.**

— **Jovencito, los nombres son poderosos. No se va por ahí usándolos sin motivo.**

— **Ah, ya. Perdón.**

— **Debo decir, Percy —intervino Quirón-Brunner—, que me alegro de verte sano y salvo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía una visita a domicilio a un campista potencial. Detestaba la idea de haber perdido el tiempo.**

— **¿Visita a domicilio?**

\- Señor Ego a la vista –dijeron los inmaduros, lo que causó la risa de los demás.

— **Mi año en la academia Yancy, para instruirte. Obviamente tenemos sátiros en la mayoría de las escuelas, para estar alerta, pero Grover me avisó en cuanto te conoció. Presentía que en ti había algo especial, así que decidí subir al norte. Convencí al otro profesor de latín de que… bueno, de que pidiera una baja.**

 **Intenté recordar el principio del curso. Parecía haber pasado tanto… pero sí, tenía un recuerdo vago de otro profesor de latín durante mi primera semana en Yancy. Había desaparecido sin explicación alguna y en su lugar llegó el señor Brunner.**

-¿Qué le hiciste Quirón? –preguntó Apolo.

-Un mago nunca revela su truco –dijo este.

— **¿Fue a Yancy sólo para enseñarme a mí? —pregunté.**

 **Quirón asintió.**

— **Francamente, al principio no estaba muy seguro de ti. Nos pusimos en contacto con tu madre, le hicimos saber que estábamos vigilándote por si te mostrabas preparado para el Campamento Mestizo. Pero todavía te quedaba mucho por aprender. No obstante, has llegado aquí vivo, y ésa es siempre la primera prueba a superar.**

— **Grover —dijo el señor D con impaciencia—, ¿vas a jugar o no?**

— **¡Sí, señor! —Grover tembló al sentarse a la mesa, aunque no sé qué veía de tan temible en un hombrecillo regordete con una camisa de tela atigrada.**

— **Supongo que sabes jugar al pinacle. —El señor D me observó con recelo.**

— **Me temo que no —respondí.**

— **Me temo que no, señor —puntualizó él.**

— **Señor —repetí. Cada vez me gustaba menos el director del campamento.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo chaval –dijo Dioniso haciendo que leía una revista que estaba al revés.

— **Bueno —me dijo—, junto con la lucha de gladiadores y el Comecocos, es uno de los mejores pasatiempos inventados por los humanos. Todos los jóvenes civilizados deberían saber jugarlo.**

— **Estoy seguro de que el chico aprenderá —intervino Quirón.**

— **Por favor —dije—, ¿qué es este lugar? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? Señor Brun… Quirón, ¿por qué fue a la academia Yancy sólo para enseñarme?**

 **El señor D resopló y dijo:**

— **Yo hice la misma pregunta.**

 **El director del campamento repartía. Grover se estremecía cada vez que recibía una carta.**

 **Como hacía en la clase de latín, Quirón me sonrió con aire comprensivo, como dándome a entender que no importaba mi nota media, pues yo era su estudiante estrella. Esperaba de mí la respuesta correcta.**

— **Percy, ¿es que tu madre no te contó nada? —preguntó.**

— **Dijo que… —Recordé sus ojos tristes al mirar el mar—. Me dijo que le daba miedo enviarme aquí, aunque mi padre quería que lo hiciera. Dijo que en cuanto estuviera aquí, probablemente no podría marcharme. Quería tenerme cerca.**

— **Lo típico —intervino el señor D—. Así es como los matan. Jovencito, ¿vas a apostar o no?**

Poseidón mandó una ración de mar con extra de tiburones para Dioniso.

— **¿Qué? —pregunté.**

 **Me explicó, con impaciencia, cómo se apostaba en el pinacle, y eso hice.**

— **Me temo que hay demasiado que contar —repuso Quirón—. Diría que nuestra película de orientación habitual no será suficiente.**

— **¿Película de orientación? —pregunté.**

— **Olvídalo —dijo Quirón—. Bueno, Percy, sabes que tu amigo Grover es un sátiro y también sabes — señaló el cuerno en la caja de zapatos— que has matado al Minotauro. Y ésa no es una gesta menor, muchacho. Lo que puede que no sepas es que grandes poderes actúan en tu vida. Los dioses, las fuerzas que tú llamas dioses griegos, están vivitos y coleando.**

 **Miré a los demás.**

 **Esperaba que alguien exclamara: « ¡Se equivoca, eso es imposible!» Pero la única exclamación provino del señor D:**

— **¡Ah, matrimonio real! ¡Mano! ¡Mano! —Y rió mientras se apuntaba los puntos.**

— **Señor D —preguntó Grover tímidamente—, si no se la va a comer, ¿puedo quedarme su lata de Coca-Cola light?**

— **¿Eh? Ah, vale.**

 **Grover dio un buen mordisco a la lata vacía de aluminio y la masticó lastimeramente.**

— **Espere —le dije a Quirón—. ¿Me está diciendo que existe un ser llamado Dios?**

— **Bueno, veamos —repuso Quirón—. Dios, con D mayúscula, Dios… En fin, eso es otra cuestión. No vamos a entrar en lo metafísico.**

— **¿Lo metafísico? Pero si acaba de decir que…**

— **He dicho dioses, en plural. Me refería a seres extraordinarios que controlan las fuerzas de la naturaleza y los comportamientos humanos: los dioses inmortales del Olimpo. Es una cuestión menor.**

-¿Menor? –dijeron los dioses.

— **¿Menor?**

— **Sí, bastante. Los dioses de los que hablábamos en la clase de latín.**

— **Zeus —dije—, Hera, Apolo… ¿Se refiere a ésos? Y allí estaba otra vez: un trueno lejano en un día sin nubes.**

— **Jovencito —intervino el señor D—, yo de ti me plantearía en serio dejar de decir esos nombres tan a la ligera.**

— **Pero son historias —dije—. Mitos… para explicar los rayos, las estaciones y esas cosas. Son lo que la gente pensaba antes de que llegara la ciencia.**

— **¡La ciencia! —se burló el señor D—. Y dime, Perseus Jackson —me estremecí al oír mi auténtico nombre, que jamás daba a nadie—, ¿qué pensará la gente de tu «ciencia» dentro de dos mil años? Pues la llamarán paparruchas primitivas. Así la llamarán. Oh, adoro a los mortales: no tienen ningún sentido de la perspectiva. Creen que han llegado taaaaaan lejos. ¿Es cierto o no, Quirón? Mira a este chico y dímelo.**

 **El señor D no me caía del todo mal, pero hubo algo en la manera en que me llamó mortal, como si… él no lo fuera. Fue suficiente para hacerme cerrar la boca, para saber por qué Grover se concentraba con tanto ahínco en sus cartas, masticando su lata de refrescos y no diciendo ni pío.**

— **Percy —dijo Quirón—, puedes creértelo o no, pero lo cierto es que inmortal significa precisamente eso, inmortal. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que significa no morir nunca? ¿No desvanecerte jamás? ¿Existir, como eres, para toda la eternidad?**

 **Iba a responder que sonaba muy bien, pero el tono de Quirón me hizo vacilar.**

\- A sí que fuiste tú –le dijo Annabeth al centauro a lo que este sonrió.

— **¿Quiere decir independientemente de que la gente crea en uno? —inquirí.**

— **Así es —asintió Quirón—. Si fueras un dios, ¿qué te parecería que te llamaran mito, una vieja historia para explicar el rayo? ¿Y si yo te dijera, Perseus Jackson, que algún día te considerarán un mito sólo creado para explicar cómo los niños superan la muerte de sus madres?**

 **Me dio un vuelco el corazón. Por algún motivo, intentaba que me enfadara, pero no iba a darle la satisfacción.**

— **No me gustaría. Pero yo no creo en los dioses —respondí.**

— **Pues más te vale que empieces a creer —murmuró el señor D—. Antes de que alguno te calcine.**

— **P… por favor, señor —intervino Grover—. Acaba de perder a su madre. Aún sigue conmocionado.**

— **Menuda suerte la mía —gruñó el señor D mientras jugaba una carta—. Ya es bastante malo estar confinado en este triste empleo, ¡para encima tener que trabajar con chicos que ni siquiera creen!**

 **Hizo un ademán con la mano y apareció una copa en la mesa, como si la luz del sol hubiera convertido un poco de aire en cristal. La copa se llenó sola de vino tinto.**

 **Me quedé boquiabierto, pero Quirón apenas levantó la vista.**

— **Señor D, sus restricciones —le recordó.**

 **El señor D miró el vino y fingió sorpresa.**

— **Madre mía. —Elevó los ojos al cielo y gritó—: ¡Es la costumbre! ¡Perdón!**

 **Volvió a mover la mano, y la copa de vino se convirtió en una lata fresca de Coca-Cola light. Suspiró resignado, abrió la lata y volvió a centrarse en sus cartas.**

 **Quirón me guiñó un ojo.**

— **El señor D ofendió a su padre hace algún tiempo, se encaprichó con una ninfa del bosque que había sido declarada de acceso prohibido.**

— **Una ninfa del bosque —repetí, aun mirando la lata como si procediera del espacio.**

— **Sí —reconoció el señor D—. A Padre le encanta castigarme. La primera vez, prohibición. ¡Horrible! ¡Pasé diez años absolutamente espantosos! La segunda vez… bueno, la chica era una preciosidad, y no pude resistirme. La segunda vez me envió aquí. A la colina Mestiza. Un campamento de verano para mocosos como tú. «Será mejor influencia. Trabajarás con jóvenes en lugar de despedazarlos», me dijo. ¡Ja! Es totalmente injusto.**

-¿¡QUE ME HAS PROHIBIDO EL VINO?! –vociferó Dioniso

-Como viene en el libro tengo motivos suficientes.

 **El señor D hablaba como si tuviera seis años, como un crío protesten.**

La sala se llenó de risas.

— **Y… y —balbuceé— su padre es…**

— **Di immortales, Quirón —repuso él—. Pensaba que le habías enseñado a este chico lo básico. Mi padre es Zeus, por supuesto. Repasé los nombres mitológicos griegos que empezaban por la letra D. Vino. La piel de un tigre. Todos los sátiros que parecían trabajar allí. La manera en que Grover se encogía, como si el señor D fuera su amo…**

— **Usted es Dioniso —dije—. El dios del vino.**

 **El señor D puso los ojos en blanco.**

— **¿Cómo se dice en esta época, Grover? ¿Dicen los niños «menuda lumbrera»?**

— **S-sí, señor D.**

— **Pues menuda lumbrera, Percy Jackson. ¿Quién creías que era? ¿Afrodita, quizá?**

— **¿Usted es un dios?**

— **Sí, niño.**

— **¿Un dios? ¿Usted?**

\- A nosotros también nos cuesta creerlo –dijeron Apolo y Hermes.

 **Me miró directamente a los ojos, y vi una especie de fuego morado en su mirada, una leve señal de que aquel regordete protestón estaba sólo enseñándome una minúscula parte de su auténtica naturaleza. Vi vides estrangulando a los no creyentes hasta la muerte, guerreros borrachos enloquecidos por la lujuria de la batalla, marinos que gritaban al convertirse sus manos en aletas y sus rostros prolongarse hasta volverse hocicos de delfín. Supe que si lo presionaba, el señor D me enseñaría cosas peores. Me plantaría una enfermedad en el cerebro que me enviaría para el resto de mi vida a una habitación acolchada, con camisa de fuerza.**

Y marchando otra ración bien fresquita por parte de Poseidón.

— **¿Quieres comprobarlo, niño? —preguntó con ceño.**

— **No. No, señor.**

 **El fuego se atenuó un poco y él volvió a la partida.**

— **Me parece que he ganado —dijo.**

Dioniso, ya seco, prestó más atención pensando que por fin le ganaría a ese viejo centauro.

— **Un momento, señor D —repuso Quirón. Mostró una escalera, contó los puntos y dijo—: El juego es para mí.**

 **Pensé que el señor D iba a pulverizar a Quirón y librarlo de la silla de ruedas, pero se limitó a rebufar, como si estuviera acostumbrado a que ganara el profesor de latín.**

Lo mismo pasó en la sala.

 **Se levantó, y Grover lo imitó.**

— **Estoy cansado —comentó el señor D—. Creo que voy a echarme una siestecita antes de la fiesta de esta noche. Pero primero, Grover, tendremos que hablar otra vez de tus fallos.**

 **La cara de Grover se perló de sudor.**

— **S-sí, señor. El señor D se volvió hacia mí.**

— **Cabaña once, Percy Jackson. Y ojo con tus modales.**

 **Se metió en la casa, seguido de un tristísimo Grover.**

— **¿Estará bien Grover? —le pregunté a Quirón, que asintió, aunque parecía algo preocupado.**

-Que buen amigo –dijeron las diosas, a lo que el aludido las sonrió.

— **El bueno de Dioniso no está loco de verdad. Es sólo que detesta su trabajo. Lo han… bueno, castigado, supongo que dirías tú, y no soporta tener que esperar un siglo más para que le permitan volver al Olimpo.**

— **El monte Olimpo —dije—. ¿Me está diciendo que realmente hay un palacio allí arriba?**

— **Veamos, está el monte Olimpo en Grecia. Y está el hogar de los dioses, el punto de convergencia de sus poderes, que de hecho antes estaba en el monte Olimpo. Se le sigue llamando monte Olimpo por respeto a las tradiciones, pero el palacio se mueve, Percy, como los dioses.**

— **¿Quiere decir que los dioses griegos están aquí? ¿En… Estados Unidos?**

— **Desde luego. Los dioses se mueven con el corazón de Occidente.**

— **¿El qué?**

— **Venga, Percy, despierta. ¿Crees que la civilización occidental es un concepto abstracto? No; es una fuerza viva. Una conciencia colectiva que sigue brillando con fuerza tras miles de años. Los dioses forman parte de ella. Incluso podría decirse que son la fuente, o por lo menos que están tan ligados a ella que no pueden desvanecerse. No a menos que se acabe la civilización occidental. El fuego empezó en Grecia. Después, como bien sabes (o eso espero porque te he aprobado), el corazón del fuego se trasladó a Roma, y así lo hicieron los dioses. Sí, con distintos nombres quizá (Júpiter para Zeus, Venus para Afrodita, y así), pero eran las mismas fuerzas, los mismos dioses.**

— **Y después murieron.**

-Yo me veo bastante vivo –dijo Hermes.

— **¿Murieron? No. ¿Ha muerto Occidente? Los dioses sencillamente se fueron trasladando, a Alemania, Francia, España, Gran Bretaña… Dondequiera que brillara la llama con más fuerza, allí estaban los dioses. Pasaron varios siglos en Inglaterra. Sólo tienes que mirar la arquitectura. La gente no se olvida de los dioses. En todas las naciones predominantes en los últimos tres mil años puedes verlos en cuadros, en estatuas, en los edificios más importantes. Y sí, Percy, por supuesto que están ahora en tus Estados Unidos. Mira vuestro símbolo, el águila de Zeus. Mira la estatua de Prometeo en el Rockefeller Center, las fachadas griegas de los edificios de tu gobierno en Washington. Te reto a que encuentres una ciudad estadounidense en la que los Olímpicos no estén vistosamente representados en múltiples lugares. Guste o no guste (y créeme, te aseguro que tampoco demasiada gente apreciaba a Roma), Estados Unidos es ahora el corazón de la llama, el gran poder de Occidente. Así que el Olimpo está aquí.**

 **Y por tanto también nosotros. Era demasiado, especialmente el hecho de que yo parecía estar incluido en el «nosotros» de Quirón, como si formase parte de un club.**

-Deberíamos formar un club –dijeron Leo, los Stoll y sus respectivos hijos.

— **¿Quién es usted, Quirón? ¿Quién… quién soy yo?**

 **Quirón sonrió. Desplazó el peso de su cuerpo, como si fuera a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, pero yo sabía que eso era imposible. Estaba paralizado de cintura para abajo.**

— **¿Quién soy? —murmuró—. Bueno, ésa es la pregunta que todos queremos que nos respondan, ¿verdad? Pero ahora deberíamos buscarte una litera en la cabaña once. Tienes nuevos amigos que conocer, mañana podremos seguir con más lecciones. Además, esta noche vamos a preparar junto a la hoguera bocadillos de galleta, chocolate y malvaviscos, y a mí me pierde el chocolate.**

-Eso es el eufemismo del milenio –dijeron todos los que conocen al centauro.

-Bien me encanta el chocolate –dijo el centauro, a lo que los demás levantaron las cejas.

-Bueno adoro el chocolate –se corrigió este, los semidioses y los dioses le seguían mirando con la misma cara

-Está bien, tengo una obsesión con el chocolate.

-Eso está mejor –dijo Thalía a lo que todos rieron y Quirón se sonrojó.

 **Y entonces se levantó de la silla, pero de una manera muy rara. Le resbaló la manta de las piernas, pero éstas no se movieron, sino que la cintura le crecía por encima de los pantalones. Al principio pensé que llevaba unos calzoncillos de terciopelo blancos muy largos,**

Todos empezaron a reírse.

-Y luego dices que no tienes imaginación sesos de algas –dijo Annabeth besando a su novio.

 **pero cuando siguió elevándose, más alto que ningún hombre, reparé en que los calzoncillos de terciopelo eran en realidad la parte frontal de un animal, músculos y tendones bajo un espeso pelaje blanco. Y la silla de ruedas tampoco era una silla, sino una especie de contenedor, una caja con ruedas, y debía de ser mágica, porque no había manera humana de que aquello hubiera cabido entero allí dentro. Sacó una pata, larga y nudosa, con una pezuña brillante, luego la otra pata delantera, y por último los cuartos traseros. La caja quedó vacía, nada más que un cascarón metálico con unas piernas falsas pegadas por delante.**

 **Miré la criatura que acababa de salir de aquella cosa: un enorme semental blanco. Pero donde tendría que haber estado el cuello, sólo vi a mi profesor de latín, graciosamente injertado de cintura para arriba en el tronco del caballo.**

— **¡Qué alivio! —exclamó el centauro—. Llevaba tanto tiempo ahí dentro que se me habían dormido las pezuñas. Bueno, venga, Percy Jackson. Vamos a conocer a los demás campistas.**

-Se acabó el capítulo –dijo Eva.

-Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos ya a… -Hestia fue interrumpida por una luz blanca.

Cuando esta cesó vieron a una chica de unos 16 años, con el pelo negro y largo, le llegaba hasta un poco más de la mitad de la espalda. Tenía la piel extremadamente blanca, y la punta de la nariz la tenía de un tono azulado. Sus ojos eran de un color azul noche, y parecía que le costaba mantener los ojos abiertos. Tenía la ropa hecha harapos y la cara y las manos heridas. Estaba temblando y tiritando. L a chica miraba a todos confundida, y antes de desmayarse murmuró…

* * *

Hola! Aquí esta un nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste, y deciros que aunque tarde un poco, porque la verdad es que este verano estoy bastante ocupada, voy a terminar la historia.

Actualizaré pronto


End file.
